Accidental Mate
by NeonCandies
Summary: Alfred F. Jones is a Top Alpha moving to a new school because of a family tragedy. Fed up with the normal Omegas and wanting something new, he catches sight of a fiery Omega with a temper to match. But this Omega wants nothing to do with Alphas, let alone date one! What's a young Alpha to do? How about "accidentally" making him his mate? ((Omegaverse.))
1. First Day

A/N: Hi duckies! Here's the start of my second story! This was real annoying to write because I was being real depressed but i'm better now so don't worry! For started, the darling ships i have planned for this will be UsUk, RusPrus, and that'll be it XD Oh, but there will be dabbling of Spamano so yay :3 Nothing really to say for this since it's the first chapter and all. I apologize in advance for the crappy way it starts, you don't know how many times i had to restart just because i found one small thing i didn't like. But yaaaay! Here it is! ;w; Oh and some info on my take of Omegaverse!

**Top Alpha**: Higher ranking Alpha and stronger than normal Alpha's. More respect is given to them along with more privileges. Respected by Alphas, Omegas, and Betas. The most sought after mate, having one as a mate means high status. Though Top Alphas aren't as common as normal Alphas.

**Alpha**: Strong individuals, can be male or female. However, female Alphas are more uncommon than a Top Alpha. Alpha's are respected by all except for Top Alphas. If there is a Top Alpha in an environment, say a school, almost all Alphas will flock to the Top Alpha as if in a pack.

**Omega**: Breeders of society. Though they're allowed to seek a higher education, it is usually frowned upon. They are only respected for the fact that they give birth, other than that they are treated like cattle.

**Beta**: Unable to tell the difference between scents. Almost like a normal human in the Omegaverse society.

**Mates**: The only way to mate is to engage in intercourse. Like an animal, mating is done through sex. However, nullifying the bond with a mate requires the oldest Alpha from both households to agree on the nullifying. Betas cannot knot like Alphas so they do not give off the scent of having recently been mated. Marriage is an option for those who can't mate. Marriage can also happen between two mated partners, though mating is the best way to lay claim. Mating changes the scent of an Omega and an Alpha, giving off a signal to others that they are taken and not single.

Now on another note, i will not take any sass. If you don't like my choice of whose Alpha and whose Beta, suck it up. I intended to write this story specifically with the specific characters being Omega. I needed badass Omegas and i needed to feed my ships. Again, no sass. Not one complaint. I won't pay attention to complaints. Sorry duckies.

* * *

"Ready for your first day of school?" A petite male with shoulder length wavy blond hair asked.

The smaller male had a stray curl coming from his hair along with a pair of glasses perched on the bridge of his nose. His eyes were such a unique shade of blue that when in the right light, they managed to turn a light shade of violet. His voice was soft and gentle, almost like freshly fallen snow. His features were delicate and his scent gave off the distinct smell of Omega.

His companion, a male who resembled him quite well, gave off the scent of a higher ranking Alpha. His hair was shorter and a lighter blond, resembling fresh wheat. He had his own piece of hair sticking out, though his jutted out in the air, practically defying gravity. He also wore a pair of glasses though his appeared more for show than for seeing. His eyes were a bright blue, rivaling the very sky. The male was stronger built than his companion, taller and more muscle showing despite the thick sweater he wore.

"Yeah," He shivered, rubbing the sides of his arms.

The smaller male's nose was red, most likely from the cold. "Nervous?"

The blue eyed man smirked, "Mattie, you know better than to ask that! Alpha's never get nervous!"

Matthew rolled his eyes, sighing. "Most Alpha's aren't afraid of ghosts."

"Hay!" The other male, Alfred, pouted. He wrapped an arm around his double's shoulders and pulled him into a halfhearted embrace. "That's our little secret dude. Don't go whispering about it."

Matthew let out a soft giggle, smiling. "Sorry. Anyways, should we get inside? I hear it's going to rain tonight. Maybe it'll turn into snow, its cold enough."

"Ugh. You'd think there'd be enough snow. I don't know how you and dad can stand living here. The moment the temperature drops, boom! Snowing!" Alfred grumbled, shivering to express his displeasure for the cold even more.

"Mom liked the snow." His brother mumbled, heading towards the back door.

Alfred hesitated before frowning slightly, "Yeah… Makes you wonder why she moved so far away." Alfred followed after Matthew, casting a glance up at the sky once more before closing the sliding door behind him.

Alfred and Matthew were twins; while Alfred was born an Alpha, Matthew had been born an Omega. Their mother was an Omega and their father was a Beta. Around when the twins were 5, their parents had split up and had separated the two. Alfred went with his mother and Matthew stayed with their father. The reason as to why Alfred was now living with his brother was because their mother had recently passed away thanks to a drunk driver. It was a hard time for the young Alpha. He had to move from Kentucky all the way to Montana. Not only did he have to leave his school behind, he had to leave behind his friends and his girlfriend. Their relationship had fallen through when Alfred's mother died, leaving the stunning male single.

In their society, dating a Top Alpha gave you status as an Omega. Everyone wanted to date them, even Betas. Unlike the kind and gentle Omegas, they had flair and more personality. Sure a tame Omega was nice and all, but Alfred didn't want just any Omega. He didn't want someone to go along with everything he said. The American wanted someone that would treat him as an equal, not a god. Matthew, his brother, treated him as an equal. He wasn't saying he'd like to date his brother; that would be utterly gross.

Besides, his brother already had a boyfriend. Francis Bonnefoy, was the name of the flamboyant Beta. Alfred had met Francis around a month ago, which was the last time he visited with his mom before she died. Francis and he had hit it off quickly, becoming instant friends. Usually Alfred would've been overprotective of who dated his brother and such, but he was fine if it was Francis. He knew that the guy meant well. He also wished to meet Francis's friend, the person who saved Matthew from getting raped.

Apparently Matthew had been walking home when he was suddenly jumped by three Alphas. Matthew had always managed to capture the attention of Alphas, he was the perfect Omega after all. They had managed to get his bag and jacket off, but before they could get any further, Francis's friend had happened upon the scene. The dude had actually beaten every Alpha and had even put two of them in the hospital for broken bones. Alfred had made it his vow to personally thank the man. The name given to him had been Gilbert Beilschmidt. From the sound of it he was German, Alfred wondered if he too was a Top Alpha, seeing as how he managed to thrash three Alpha's.

"Remind me of your classes again?" Matthew hummed as he turned up the heater a bit, taking off his coat and moving from the living room to the front door. He opened the closet that was on the wall beside the door and took out a hanger, hanging his coat up and doing the same with Alfred's.

"Photography first period, Math second, Chemistry third, Astronomy fourth, English fifth, and History sixth." Alfred listed off, having easily memorized his schedule.

"Oh! You have Photography with Gilbert! He really likes taking photos and blogging. You know, he has a pretty popular blog online." Matthew hummed as they both migrated towards the kitchen, having the same thought of drinking hot chocolate with a couple marshmallows.

"Really?" Alfred raised a brow. Photography class was usually filled with Alpha's and Beta's, the Omega's tended to stay near Home EC and such. _So the guy must be a Beta or an Alpha… That narrows it down._

"Mmhmm. And if I recall correctly, you have English with Arthur and History with me." Matthew tapped a finger to his chin, humming in thought. "This works out, we can walk home straight after school. No need to wait up."

"Arthur?" Alfred sat on a stool stationed at the white marble island counter.

"Oh, a friend of Gilbert and mine. He and Gilbert go way back. He's all the way from Britain. His parents moved here; they're a rather well-set family." Matthew hummed, getting out the milk from the fridge and going to a cabinet for the chocolate syrup.

"So he's snotty?" Alfred scrunched up his nose, instantly disliking the guy.

"No… I'd call him more of a… ticking time bomb." Matthew bit his bottom lip, trying to say it in the nicest way possible; though it still came out sounding like an insult.

"So he's got an anger problem?"

"Well… sort of…" Matthew pulled out the marshmallows and returned to the counter, setting them down before going to get a spoon to mix the syrup in the milk.

"He sounds annoying." Alfred huffed, sniffing in disdain.

"You can't say that when you haven't even met him…" Matthew sighed.

Alfred crossed his arms over his chest and gave a childish pout. "Not even sure if I want to."

Matthew rolled his eyes but said nothing.

Tomorrow school would start, he and Alfred would be juniors. Hopefully Alfred didn't get on Arthur's bad side, who knows how horrible that'd be. Matthew pouted slightly, he felt as if he forgot something. But what exactly could it be that he forgot? The blond shook his head, whatever it was, it mustn't have been important if he forgot about it. The Omega continued in his task, the nagging feeling he had still clawing at the back of his mind even as he turned in for the night.

"Did you hear? The White Rattlesnake broke someone's nose yesterday!"

"Apparently some dudes from another school tried jumping him."

"They seriously tried to take him down?"

"The E.A was with him too I hear!"

"No way! The Egyptian Asp?! That must've been a show!"

Alfred couldn't help glance around at the mingling students all whispering about some Rattlesnake and some Asp. How could a snake break someone's nose? Alfred was also surprised that his Top Alpha scent only turned a few Omega and Alpha heads. Usually whenever he went anywhere, he'd turn everyone's heads. Even if Beta's couldn't smell scents, they'd still look at him for his great looks. Alfred frowned at that, slightly annoyed. Everyone instead continued to talk about snakes instead of looking at him. Just who were these snakes that everyone was talking about?

"Hay Matthew? What exactly are these snakes I keep hearing about?" Alfred asked his brother as they entered the large school.

Matthew gasped, smacking a hand to his forehead. "Oh no! I completely forgot to tell you about them!"

"Tell him about what?" Came a rather silky and seductive female's voice.

Alfred turned to look at where the voice had come from, it being a few octaves lower than a normal girl. In front of the twins stood a girl who was rather tall, around six feet. She had short dark red hair and emerald green eyes. The girl had on a black turtleneck along with baggy gray cargo pants and a brown belt. Her chest size was impressive, but not incredibly huge. Most likely ranging between a C or D cup. She had a brown bag thrown over one shoulder along with one hand on her hip. The female gave a confident smirk towards them, one delicate brow raised.

Alfred took a quick sniff of the air, catching the scent of Alpha. This girl was an Alpha female? _Wicked… _Alfred couldn't help but think.

"Loren! Long time no see. How was your summer?" Matthew smiled.

"Oh it was rather fun. I went to my parent's cabin by the lake. Though I really missed my darling Eris." The girl said with a sigh, putting a hand on her cheek and shaking her head slightly.

Alfred caught sight of the beauty mark under her left eye, adding even more captivating appeal to her face.

"I doubt she missed you." Came another voice. Alfred glanced behind Loren to see Francis. He grinned as the French man strolled up next to Matthew, planting a kiss on his cheek and effectively making the blond blush.

"Hi Francis." Matthew mumbled softly.

"Fancy-pants, how's it going?" Loren grinned.

"Hay Francis." Alfred greeted.

"Morning Matthew, Loren, Alfred. So what is it we're talking about?" He asked, looking at the three of them.

"I was just introducing Alfred to Loren." Matthew explained.

Loren held out her hand to Alfred and the two shook, both giving an equally strong grip. "Nice to meet you. Matthew really talks a lot about you."

"Sorry, I can't say the same." Alfred nodded, giving an apologetic smile.

"Oh don't worry about it." Loren waved a hand in dismissal, stuffing her hands in her pockets and leaning back slightly. "So Matthew here forgot to tell Alfred here about the little Snake Gang."

"Snake Gang?" Alfred raised a brow. "What are they like a group of Alphas thinking they own the school or something?"

Francis let out a mock laughter, "Not Alphas my friend. Omegas."

Alfred's eyes went wide and he looked utterly shocked. "Omegas? They're a gang of Omegas? But one broke an Alpha's nose!"

Loren chuckled, "Was it the White Rattlesnake?"

Alfred nodded and the three around him shared a look.

"Gilbert." Loren and Francis said in unison.

"Wait wait, what? Gilbert's an Omega? I thought he was an Alpha!" Alfred was utterly confused. Were Omega and Alpha roles reversed here or something?

"Alright, since Matthew here didn't explain I guess I will." Loren sighed, clearing her throat. "Listen close. I don't give a shit about you being a Top Alpha so I'll only say this once and not repeat myself. No interruptions, got it?"

Alfred tried not to retort at that, this was the first time another Alpha, a lower ranking one to boot, talked to him like that. "Got it." He left out the growl in his voice.

Loren gave a small smirk, "Good. Now, there are a total of four Omegas that make up the Snake Gang. There's Gilbert Beilschmidt, also known as the White Rattlesnake. Then Eris William, she's called the Egyptian Asp or E.A for short. Next is Lovino Vargas, who many call the Taipan. And the leader of this dangerous band of Omegas is Arthur Kirkland. His lovely nickname is The Adder or Viper."

Alfred turned to look at Matthew, "I thought you said Arthur was your friend?"

"He is." Matthew informed. "So is Gilbert, Eris, and Lovino. Though I'm friends with all of them, Francis is kind of friends with Arthur but not with Lovino. Loren isn't friends with Eris or Lovino though."

"But didn't she call her, her '_darling Eris_'?" Alfred asked, still confused.

"Loren likes to think Eris would date her." Francis laughed, flipping some hair over his shoulder.

"Francis…" Matthew sighed.

Loren sent the Beta a harsh glare, her scent giving off a hostile air. "Anyways…" She growled out softly. "Gilbert is fine with Alphas so long as they don't try to restrict him into acting like an Omega. Same with Eris. Lovino is an ass to everyone but he's got a soft spot for girls. And Arthur hates Alphas with a passion, thought there are some he doesn't mind as much."

Francis's attention was drawn away by someone further down the hall. "Speaking of Gilbert." He raised a hand, waving and calling out in French.

Alfred and Loren both turned to look at the albino that strolled up to them. Alfred, despite picking up the distinct scent of Omega, was shocked by what he saw. The male was only an inch shorter than Loren and had a rather nice build. There were some muscles but still a slim and wide hipped figure. His eyes danced with an intense and mischievous light while a cocky smirk tugged at his lips. He wore a black t-shirt with a lighter gray long-sleeved underneath. He had on black jeans along with knee high boots accompanied with red laces. His backpack was white with the Prussian Flag printed on it, standing out amongst the other plain bags.

"Franny!" The albino grinned, going over to them and high fiving the Beta. He then ruffled Matthew's hair before turning his grin on Loren. "Eris says hi."

Loren raised a brow, her expression easily telling that she didn't believe the other. "Gilbert, I hear you finally bent over for an Alpha! I'm so proud of you, we should all celebrate." She smirked at the other.

Gilbert sent her a harsh scowl that made Alfred wonder if the guy wasn't an Alpha in disguise. He stomped up to Loren, growling in her face. "You want to start something?"

Loren rolled her eyes, flicking him in the forehead. "I only kid. Honestly you need to learn how to take a joke."

"My awesomeness can handle jokes that are actually funny! Your jokes are just so lame that I can't stand them!" He snapped, rubbing his forehead and scowling. He glanced at Alfred, finally noticing him. "Woah Matthew, when'd you clone yourself?"

Gilbert leaned forward, sniffing Alfred. His brows shot up and he grinned, "A Top Alpha too? You'll make an awesome sparring partner!" Gilbert reached over to pat Alfred on the back.

"Um thanks? I'm Alfred." The Alpha gave a small smile. This guy was an Omega, sure, but his personality could rival an Alpha's.

"Gilbert, Alfred has the same first period as you." Matthew informed.

Gilbert glanced between Alfred and Matthew, his grin widening. "Awesome! Well we'd better start heading there then or all the good seats will be taken! That'd seriously be lame." The albino gave a wave, heading off down the hall and only stopping to turn around and wait for Alfred. "Don't keep my awesomeness waiting!" He yelled.

Alfred moved to go, but Loren caught his arm. "Just some advice with Gilbert. He's pretty easy to get along with as long as you can get over his obnoxious side. But don't ever say something that sounds as if you're limiting him to what only Omegas do. Talk down to him like other Alphas and he'll put _you_ in the hospital."

Alfred gave a small nod before saying his share of goodbyes and walking after Gilbert. Along the way he and Gilbert quickly bonded, both having their own version of an ego. Alfred found himself not really caring that Gilbert was an Omega. He had the heart of an Alpha, though that made Alfred a bit curious. While they were sitting in their seats waiting for school to start, Alfred couldn't help but ask.

"Feel free to ignore me or something, but I'm really curious as to how an Omega has an Alpha personality." Alfred winced, expecting a broken nose or worse.

Gilbert gave him a calculating look, one brow raised as he seemed to be thinking of Alfred's intentions. After a while he spoke, "It runs in the family."

Alfred's attention perked and he tilted his head to the side slightly. "Eh?"

"It runs in my family. Omega's born with Alpha personalities that is. My dad has it the same way. He's an Omega but has the attitude of an Alpha. He recently started going out with someone though. Won't tell me who it is." The German sniffed, leaning back in his chair.

"Oh…" Alfred looked around before focusing back on the other. "How come you told me?"

Gilbert glanced at him and raised a brow. "You're honest. No hidden motive. If you were trying to score points with me, I would've broken your teeth. But you don't seem interested in my awesomeness."

Alfred gave a crooked smile, "Good to know."

The Alpha found he rather liked Gilbert's company. He didn't treat him as a god like the others did. He was treated like an equal. Alfred and Gilbert easily got along, actually having a few things in common. While Alfred ignored his scent, he would forget Gilbert was even an Omega. The two effortlessly bonded and ended up talking as if they had been friends for years. Gilbert would whisper jokes while the teacher talked and Alfred would joke right back. The Omega would even point out when he caught a Beta or another Alpha looking at him or Alfred. They both made a count to see who could get the most looks in a single class period. Needless to say it didn't end well, seeing as how both Alfred and Gilbert were too competitive for their own good.

The rest of Alfred's classes passed by the usual way. It started with an introduction, what would be happening this year, and then followed by get-to-know-you games. Alfred could easily tell how everyone, even the teachers, were captivated by him. He was a Top Alpha, it was to be expected. Alfred was a bit annoyed by that, if anything. Throughout his life he'd always been treated better than most just because of his scent. He had grown up in an Alpha-less home so he didn't have the snotty, asshole personality like most Alphas.

At lunch Alfred sat next to Matthew and animatedly talked to him about his first few classes. Gilbert arrived with Francis and a Spaniard Alfred learned was named Antonio. Francis sat next to Matthew while Gilbert and Antonio sat in front of them. Loren came a few minutes later, sitting next to Gilbert and directly in front of Alfred. At the moment Antonio was demanding information from Gilbert about an Omega named Lovino. Alfred recalled Lovino being one of the Snakes.

"I told you! He got his heat at the last minute and he had to stay home." Gilbert rolled his eyes.

"Oh my poor Lovi! I need to go and help ease his pain!" Antonio exclaimed dramatically. When he moved to stand, Gilbert grabbed his shoulder and forced him to sit.

"Down horn-dog. Lovino would kill me if he knew I told you he was in heat. Everyone's supposed to think he's still on vacation." Gilbert rolled his eyes once more, sighing.

"But he must be in such pain. He needs to be mated, that way no one can lay a hand on my Lovi." Antonio, though smiling, gave off a hostile air at the thought of anyone trying to make a move on the Omega.

"Only someone as thickheaded like you would want that foul-mouthed Omega." Loren snorted, picking up a carrot stick and biting into it.

"Eris isn't any better." Gilbert smirked at the hot glare Loren sent him.

"Oh look! There's Arthur!" Francis exclaimed. "I missed looking at your unsightly eyebrows!"

"Piss off Frog!" Came a thick British accent.

Alfred's eyes instantly snapped up from the gruel called school food and turned all his attention to the Omega he'd heard so much about. His eyes widened considerably and it took all his self-control to not let his jaw drop. The person who had stopped a few feet in front of the table was breathtaking. Alfred caught himself taking a deep sniff of the air. Never before had he smelt something like this. Though the Omega stench was clearly there, it was different than normal Omegas. To Alfred, it smelt simply divine.

The Brit before him had radiant Bottle Green eyes and a set of large eyebrows that looked almost comical. He wore a baggy gray sweatshirt along with a pair of black sweats. His hair was tousled almost as if he'd just gotten out of bed and had thrown whatever on and headed out the door. Alfred noted the piercings in his right ear. It had a simple light blue stud on the lobe while there were two small black hoops on the top of his ear. Alfred couldn't help but be captivated by the Omega, even when the other's eyes narrowed in suspicion, his gaze didn't waver.

"Who's this bloke?" Arthur nodded his head to Alfred.

Snapping himself out of his trance, Alfred stood and offered his hand to the other. "Alfred F. Jones."

Arthur raised a brow at the hand, glancing at Matthew when the smaller male spoke up. "This is my brother, Alfred. He moved here over the summer."

"Ah." Arthur sat down next to Loren, ignoring Alfred's hand.

Alfred sat down, looking awkwardly at his plate. He glanced up when Loren spoke, "So Arthur, where's Eris?"

Arthur rolled his eyes, resting his head on his chin. "She went to get her lunch from her locker. She should be here any minute now."

As if on cue the lunch doors opened and a lovely looking Omega strolled in. She had short wavy brown hair that curled in towards her face and gave her a sweet childish appearance. Her eyes were a beautiful Cognac brown, simply stunning with her fair complexion. She had on a black headband with a small black and white checkered bow on the side. She wore a short sleeved brown shirt with a pair of dark gray jeans. In her hand was a black and white checkered lunch box that she swung happily as she walked. Alfred assumed that was Eris, he could see why Loren was captivated by the Omega.

Eris walked past a table of freshman Alphas, still smiling happily. Apparently they assumed it would be funny or something, for one of them leaned out behind Eris and smacked her ass. The upperclassmen all quieted down, watching the table of the offending Alphas. Loren shot up from her seat, her eyes narrowed menacingly. Gilbert quickly caught her around the waist, holding her down and preventing her from marching over there and slaughtering ignorant freshman. Eris's entire body went rigid and her smile fell. She turned sharply, glaring at the male.

She marched behind him and grabbed the back of his head, slamming it into the table with enough force to make a loud bam. The Alpha's food splattered all over him and his friends, coating them in the gray gruel. Eris left the table, dusting her hands off. There was a roar of laughter from the upperclassmen, some of them whispering things like, "The Egyptian Asp must be in a good mood, she didn't break his hand" among other things. Eris stopped at the end of the table Alfred and the others were sitting at. She smiled brightly, waving at Alfred.

"Hi! You must be Matthew's brother! You look just like him." She smiled and moved to sit next to Alfred. "Mind if I sit?"

He shook his head and scooted over a bit, making room for the violent Omega. Across the table, Loren was still glaring at the freshman table. "Those assholes think they can touch what's mine and get away with it?"

"I was never yours to begin with." Eris scowled, opening her lunch box and pulling out two sandwiches, two pudding cups, and two juice boxes. She slid one of each to Arthur, keeping her attention on Loren.

"Darling, it would be so much easier if you'd just submit to me." Loren smiled, sitting down and reaching across the table to stroke Eris's cheek. "I could make you see stars."

"If I've learned anything from my brother, it's to not ever trust a Reynard." Eris curled her lip back, moving out of Loren's reach.

Loren rolled her eyes, leaning back slightly. "Tyler's relationship with Jack shouldn't come between ours babe."

Eris shuddered when Loren blew her a kiss. Alfred quirked a brow, trying not to laugh. Eris turned her gaze to him, smiling curiously. "Sooo you're one of those Top Alpha's huh? How come you aren't all '_uuuurg I'm so much better, bow down to me you little whelps_', kinda guy?" Eris had tried talking in a really deep voice, pretending to flex her nonexistent muscles.

"Um…?" Alfred let out a small chuckle and smiled at her silly example. "Most likely because I grew up in an Alpha-free household?"

"Your father wasn't an Alpha?" Arthur asked, not looking up from his half-eaten pudding cup.

"Arthur! You're supposed to eat that last! That's dessert, not lunch!" Eris puffed out her cheeks in annoyance.

Alfred let his gaze rest on Arthur, studying the Brit while he talked. "Nah. My dad is a Beta."

Arthur glanced up at him, locking eyes with Alfred. "How interesting."

Alfred's attention was drawn away from the Brit, though reluctantly, and was turned to Gilbert who was trying to shove Loren's carrot sticks up his nose. "How many do you think I can fit?" The red eyed male grinned.

"Mi amigo what are you, in Kinder?" Antonio shook his head.

"If I was in Kinder I'd be shoving grapes up my nose." Gilbert said, sounding congested with the amount of carrot sticks up his nostrils. He suddenly sneezed, the sticks flying out and hitting Loren, Alfred, and Eris.

"Agh! Gilbert!" Loren wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Gross." Eris grimaced, whipping snot off her.

"I think I lost my appetite." Alfred pushed his food tray away from him. A carrot had hit him and had landed in his food, making the gruel even more unappealing.

"Wise decision." Arthur hummed, biting into his sandwich.

Alfred glanced up at Arthur, though the Brit was staring off into space while he ate. Alfred vaguely heard Gilbert complain about having might've snorted up a carrot stick, whining to Eris about it. Alfred continued to steal glances at Arthur throughout lunch, wondering why he was suddenly so captivated by the other. The rest of lunch passed by in a blur, Alfred engaging in the conversations with as much heart as an overeager puppy.

In English, Alfred chose to sit next to Arthur. The Brit was highly surprised at that, seeing as how no other Alpha dared sit next to him.

"You do know that I'll break your nose if you dare try anything." Arthur warned.

"And I'd expect you to if I ever overstep my boundaries." Alfred grinned at him.

Arthur raised a brow but shrugged, leaning back in his chair and scratching his head. "Alright."

Alfred, though rather eager to talk to the Brit, decided it was better not to. When he tried whispering to the other, the slim Omega sent him a dangerous glare. Alfred decided that talking to Arthur during lessons was something the other didn't find at all appealing. Unlike Gilbert, he actually took his lessons seriously even if he didn't look the least bit interested. Though when they were given the chance to turn to their neighbor and introduce themselves along with a few facts about them, Alfred wasted no time.

"I'm Alfred F. Jones, I was born in Oklahoma and moved to Kentucky when I was 5. My brother's name is Matthew, though you know that. My dad is required to go around a lot for his job so sometimes he's gone for a month or two. My favorite thing to do is play video games and sports!" Alfred paused when Arthur waved a hand at him.

"She said a few facts, not your life story." Arthur said, his voice laced with mirth.

Alfred grinned, resting his elbow on the desk and propping his chin up. "So what about you?"

Arthur rolled his eyes, "My name is Arthur Kirkland. I'm the youngest out of three Alpha brothers. Both of my parents are Beta's but they somehow gave birth to Alphas and an Omega. They're the very definition of workaholics and frankly, I'm quite happy with when they aren't home." Arthur said a little bitterly.

Alfred frowned slightly, drawing his eyebrows together. "Isn't that a little lonely?"

"Not really. I'm used to it." Arthur shrugged nonchalantly.

"That's something no one should be used to…" Alfred pouted.

Arthur sent him a scrutinizing look, only breaking eye contact when the teacher asked for attention. Both of them remained silent for the rest of class. Though Alfred said good bye, Arthur only grunted in response. The two then parted ways, Alfred still curious as to what Arthur told him. He had the sudden desire to learn more, but thought it'd be rude to pry. The Brit was different, not at all like how the Omegas were back where Alfred lived. Hell, the Omegas in Arthur's little gang seemed to be all different from the norm. Alfred didn't find that to be a bad thing, rather he found it to be the opposite.

The next day Alfred was more than eager to head to school. When he and Matthew arrived, the Omega had moved to be with his boyfriend after Alfred's insisting. The American went in search of someone he knew, though he highly hopped it was Arthur. Instead he ran into Eris and Gilbert. They were sitting in the cafeteria while Eris tended to Gilbert's newest wounds. Alfred sat across from them, giving his usual grin.

"Those look nasty." Alfred gave a small chuckle.

"You should see the other guys." The German smirked, wincing slightly as the female dabbed a cut on his lip with a cotton swab.

Today Eris had on a tan beanie that had a set of plush horns on top of it. She wore a baggy black jacket that didn't look like it fit her at all. Her pants consisted of dark gray jeans that bagged around her shoes. Gilbert wore a dark blue t-shirt with a gray jacket over it. He too had on gray jeans, though his black boots were still on along with their red laces. He also had an addition of bandages on his cheeks and some wrapped around his hands.

"Seriously! I just patched you up last week! Can't you stop picking fights for once?" Eris scolded.

"This time wasn't my fault! I was minding my own business and those assholes were harassing this Omega working at a coffee shop!" Gilbert huffed.

Eris scowled, her scolding ceasing at the mention of an Omega being harassed. "Oh if I had been there…"

"If you had been there you wouldn't have stopped till cops pulled you off." Gilbert rolled his eyes.

Alfred blinked in surprise, tilting his head. _Are they kidding? Eris is small though! Like, at least 5'5! There's no way she could… but… if there's anything I've learned since yesterday is that height doesn't matter. _Alfred grimaced slightly, thinking back to his first introduction to Eris during lunch and how she used a lot of force for such a petite girl.

Gilbert turned to him, understanding Alfred's surprise. "She's got three older brothers. They're triplets but they're all different types. The youngest is a Top Alpha. He's a wolf in sheep's clothing though. The guy seems sweeter and more innocent than any Omega, but once his mask is off you'd better watch out. He's bedded more Alpha's than you can count."

Alfred's eyes widened considerably. He's heard of Alpha's topping Alpha's, but that was usually rare. Not to mention a Top Alpha, one who could have any Omega they so wanted. Alfred made a note to stay away from the youngest of the triplets belonging to Eris's family.

"The second born is a Beta with spirit, I tell you. He can get pretty annoying if you aren't used to him. He's pretty straight forward though so you don't really have to worry about anything dealing with him. The eldest is dating Loren's younger brother." Gilbert snorted.

"Younger?" Alfred inquired.

"My brothers are all first years in College, Loren's younger brother is a sophomore from a different school. He tends to visit more often than my brother would like. Sometimes he brings Loren." Eris sighed, grumbling as she began putting away the medical supplies in a first aid kit before stuffing it into her bag.

"But I thought your brother was dating him. Shouldn't he be happy to see him?" Alfred could see where this was headed though it didn't hurt to ask.

Gilbert smirked, leaning back slightly. "Nah. Jackie has the same problem as us. He's actually worse than me. He's more violent and rude. Tyler's pretty strong for his age so he's able to keep up with the guy."

Alfred made an "o" shape with his mouth, glad it was clarified.

The three talked for a while longer before the bell rang and they departed for first period. Around second period, Alfred was approached by a few Alphas. They had seemed friendly, all of them asking him how he liked it here and if he was interested in joining the football team. They explained to him that tryouts would be next week and that they'd expect him to be there. Apparently at this school, they had football tryouts months before the season actually started so that they could get a good amount of practice in. The Top Alpha told them he might drop by, seeing as how he thought it'd be fun. Alfred then went through the day much like yesterday, though around lunch he was more than happy to strike up a conversation with Arthur.

This went on for the rest of the week. Alfred had made friends with almost everyone in his classes, even with the teachers. The boy was sweet and smart, a great combination along with his striking good looks. He had been flirted with by some subtle Omega's and some not-so-subtle Beta's. Though Alfred always pretended to be innocent to their advances, he still didn't stop them. He also made friends with other Alpha's. They flocked to him like a pack would to an Alpha wolf, it was just expected.

While that went on during class, throughout lunch Alfred would hang out with Matthew, Francis, Loren, and the Omega gang. He would always try to talk to Arthur, though the Brit was always a little reluctant. He apparently wasn't used to an Alpha being as sweet as Alfred. Loren was kind in her own way, but she only ever tried anything with Eris. Alfred also continued to note that while Eris would rebuff any affection Loren tried to give her, Eris didn't outright tell her to stop. Alfred wondered if there was some hidden affection there. Though in favor of not getting some broken teeth, he didn't voice his question.

Pretty soon the week had passed and so had the weekend, leaving a fresh new week along with football tryouts. Alfred was rather surprised to see Loren there. She didn't appear to be present just to watch, instead she was there to try out. _Though she's a girl, she's Alpha all the way. _Alfred hummed to himself as he dropped his bag on the bleachers and moved over to the field, standing next to the redhead.

"Hay-ho Alfred." She leaned to the side, putting an elbow on the male who was around an inch shorter than her. Alfred was always blown away how tall she was. The woman could be a model, she had the looks and figure for it.

"Hay Loren. So you're trying out?" Alfred pushed up his glasses, glancing from her to the field.

"You bet. I think it's my job to come out here and show these wimps how to really play football." She gave a feral grin.

As if on cue, a pair of freshman Alphas strolled over. Either they weren't using their noses or they were just plain dumb, but a look of amusement cross all their faces. "You know this _is _tackle football. Not powder-puff football."

"Or flag football." Another quickly added.

Loren simply smiled at them, tilting her head to the side slightly. "Thank you boys. I'll keep that in mind."

When the idiotic freshmen left, all snickering about letting a girl play, Loren growled. Her eyes were dancing with a dangerous light and her smile turned into a scowl, her scent giving off all forms of hostility. "Right as I crush your face into the dirt."

Alfred raised a brow, "Be sure not to kill anyone. I don't think they'll let you join if you go breaking necks."

Loren laughed, slapping Alfred on the back. "Oh come on Alfred! This is football! There's bound to be a few… irreversible accidents."

Alfred gave her a blank stare that made the other Alpha roll her eyes and sigh. Giving in as her DNA forced her to when in the presence of a Top Alpha, she raised her hands in defeat. "Fine fine. I won't hurt them… much."

And with that Loren was called onto the field along with two of the freshman Alphas. Alfred couldn't help but admit he felt a little sorry for them. When one of them had gotten the ball for the practice run, Loren had charged him with a crazy amount of speed and had slammed into the smaller Alpha, knocking him to the ground with animalistic brutality. Alfred bit his bottom lip and tried not to laugh. When Loren got serious, she truly showed her Alpha instincts.

"Doesn't she know anything about delicacy?" Came an annoyed sigh.

"You know how Loren is. She'll won't take crap sitting down."

Alfred turned around and noticed Eris, Gilbert, and Arthur standing a few feet behind him. His lips instantly turned upwards in a grin and he moved over to them. Arthur wore a short sleeved dark green t-shirt and a pair of black jeans, the seams ripping at the knees. What the others wore, Alfred really didn't care. His focus was on Arthur and Arthur alone.

"Hay guys! What's up?" Alfred grinned, waving enthusiastically.

"Eris lost a bet so now she has to watch Loren try out." Gilbert explained with a smirk.

"Oh?" Alfred looked a little surprised that Eris would agree to something like that.

"It was either this or go out with her for a week. I like this option far better." The girl huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

Alfred motioned to Gilbert and Arthur. "So why are you two here then? Not that I'm complaining." He added quickly.

"Arthur wanted to see how well you'd play." Gilbert laughed when he was hit in the arm by the blushing Brit.

"I did not! I just didn't feel like going home nor did I want to leave Eris alone with that wild animal." Arthur sent an annoyed glare towards Loren who had just body slammed another poor kid into the dirt.

"Aww Artie, I'm flattered." Alfred grinned, putting a hand over his heart.

Arthur stuttered, his blush growing darker. He pointed at Alfred, wagging the finger at him. "Listen here Jones, I put up with you butchering the Queen's English, but I will not put up with you slaying my name!"

"But it's such a cute nickname." Alfred feigned a pout, loving how red Arthur was getting.

"C-cute!?" Arthur gasped, a look of pure horror and rage etched onto his features.

"Jones! You're up!"

Alfred's attention snapped towards the coach who had called out to him. "Oops gotta go. See ya Artie." Alfred waved, sprinting onto the field and out of the seething Brit's grasp.

Loren and Alfred were placed on the same team, them being shirts. That was most likely because Loren had extra package in the front that most Alpha's didn't have. The two of them worked together rather well, practically massacring the other team. They dominated even though it was only tryouts. After the coach called the end of practice, the other team were literally picking themselves off the field. The three Omegas were kind enough to wait for the two Alphas, all five of them walking home with one another.

"How sweet of you to walk me home!" Loren exclaimed, throwing an arm over Eris's shoulder and pulling the girl closer than needed.

"Don't forget we're here too." Gilbert rolled his eyes. He was walking a bit further behind them, his hands stuffed into his pockets.

Loren smirked at him over her shoulder, "Well you can go anytime." Turning back to Eris, she leaned in close and let out a hum. "So how about you and me go get dinner? I'm sure your brothers won't mind you staying out too late."

"I would mind very much." Eris huffed, though she didn't pull away from the taller female.

"What about a movie?" The redhead continued to flirt with the brunet.

"Honestly, doesn't the girl know when to give up?" Arthur shook his head, rolling his eyes. He and Alfred were a bit further behind Gilbert, though still close enough to hear them.

Alfred grinned, shrugging. "Well Loren is an Alpha. Alphas are stubborn, they don't know when to give up. Besides, the fact Eris isn't fully rejecting Loren kind of adds to it."

Arthur raised a brow at him, crossing his arms over his chest. "Oh really now? Well tell me then Alfred, would you act the same way?"

Alfred hesitated, tilting his head to the side slightly. "What do ya mean?"

"If you were trying to court a mate, would you relentlessly try every move in the book just to catch their fancy?" Arthur explained, gesturing to Loren and Eris as an example.

Alfred glanced up at the sky, stuffing his hands in his jacket and humming in thought. "Well… Maybe. Though I can't really say for sure, seeing as how I'm not really looking for a mate right now."

"Oh? I figured you'd be like all the other Alphas and try to catch the prettiest Omega or the most submissive Beta." Arthur sighed through his nose, obviously finding the other Alphas annoying.

"I don't really want the usual Omegas though. I mean sure they're nice and all, but I think I'd get fed up with being treated like a god just because I'm a Top Alpha. My mom never treated me differently and she was an Omega. She ignored my scent and never gave in to my demands or my tantrums. She raised me right." Alfred smiled warmly at the memory.

"Sounds like a smart woman." Arthur nodded his head, looking forward.

After a few seconds of silence, Alfred spoke up again. "So what about you?"

"Huh?" Arthur asked stupidly.

"Don't you want to be like other Omega's and start a family or something?" Alfred hoped he wasn't walking on thin ice with the question.

Arthur gave a long, thoughtful sigh. "Truthfully, I think that's what all Omega's want. Eris already acts like a mother, though she has her brother's violent, overprotective streak. Gilbert, I'm not so sure about. He's good with kids and likes them, but that's about it."

Arthur paused before turning his stunning green eyes on Alfred. "As for me, I think I'd like a family. But not now. I don't want a mate and I won't get one if they try to suppress me and try to make me follow how normal Omega's act."

"Well I don't ever want a mate!"

The two of them glanced up at Gilbert who was walking backwards and facing them, his hands behind his head. "Just the thought of someone pushing me down sets my blood boiling! There's no way in hell I'd ever bend over for someone!" He snarled out.

"But I thought you wanted kids." Alfred voiced.

"Doesn't mean I want to get claimed. There is no way I'd ever let an Alpha mount me. He'd have to mate with my dead body because there's no way I'd go willingly!" The albino's eyes narrowed and he spoke harshly, simply loathing the idea of being taken by an Alpha.

"Well good luck getting children then." Arthur gave an amused snort.

"It's called adopting! I don't need some stupid Alpha banging me just to get runts!" Gilbert snapped.

"Alright alright, we understand. No need to get defensive." Alfred held up his hands in surrender, giving Arthur a pointed look.

"Ok! Here's where we part!" Loren's voice suddenly brought the three male's attention to her and Eris. They were standing at the edge of the sidewalk, facing the opposite direction Alfred was heading.

"It's my turn to cook so I gotta get home. Later dudes! Bye Artie!" Alfred waved to them, turning left and walking down the sidewalk.

"Later losers!" Gilbert cackled, suddenly in a good mood. He and Arthur both walked across the street and continued on while Loren and Eris turned right and walked towards their homes.

That night Alfred went to bed, going over what he learned from the Omega snake gang. Arthur wanted kids but not now. Gilbert, oh boy… Alfred couldn't help but feel sorry for the Alpha that fell for the feisty German. Eris might have a thing for Loren and Loren definitely had a thing for her. Hitting on Eris gained you not only a beating from Eris, but a beating from the territorial Loren. While she didn't throw her dominance around like most Alpha's, Loren was a wild animal on a loose leash.

Alfred found his thoughts lingering on Arthur for some odd reason. The colour of those vibrant green eyes, his peculiar way of talking, and his scent. Alfred couldn't get enough of that scent. He caught himself wondering how Arthur would smell in heat. Most likely his scent would drive anyone wild. Alfred suppressed a growl at the thought of someone trying to jump Arthur while he was in heat. _Calm down, Arthur isn't your mate. Dude he's only a friend. A really cute, attractive friend. Oh man, if he knew I even thought about him in heat he'd freaking kill me. _Despite that thought, Alfred couldn't help his silly grin.

Arthur was fiery, wild, and unique. He was completely different than how other Omegas acted. He had his own way of doing things, he was simply breathtaking. While Alfred was sure Arthur wouldn't call him a friend just yet, he was doing better than an acquaintance. Alfred wondered if he could end up being more. It wasn't a bad thought, one Alfred found quite appealing. The Alpha went to sleep dreaming of how Arthur would be as a mate. The dream changed from a sweet one to one that was heated and passionate, happily raging throughout Alfred's brain while the Alpha did nothing to stop it. He rather liked the dream and he willingly let it continue, falling deeper and deeper into sleep with the thought of the untamed Omega beneath him.


	2. Party With the Foxes

A/N: Here's part 2! It's a little less than what i would've liked but eeeeh... Anyways, how marvelous i'm getting right to the point with this one. Let me just say this now, kiddies, if you're underage and an unmated Omega, do not go to a party. Bro, bad things happen. So yay! Also, big news for those of you who like AmePru. I know it kinda looked like it in the first chapter if you squinted while using a magnifying glass, but sad to say this fanfic isn't AmePru. HOWEVER, a lovely America page i talk to on my Prussia page convinced me to write an AmePru fanfic. So i will be writing that while also writing this. Another note, if you've been looking at my tumblr you'd have seen i was wondering if i should write more to The King of Slytherin. I think i'll make a separate file for just short stories. That'll be it though, nothing long. Just short stories. Though that won't be till later. Like much later... ANYWAYS, here's this for you duckies. Let me be clear on this though, I will not write drunk sex. Nope nope. I don't want to and I won't do it. So bleeeeeh. Ooooh and for your info in case you didn't know, Loren's last name Reynard (or as some put Renard. Me i like to add the "y" ) means fox! So that's why i sometimes refer to Tyler and Loren as foxes. Anyways, sorry for the dumping of oc's in this one. I will most likely never use them in this fic again. If i do, it'll most likely be for fun rather than anything important. Soooo what to take from this thing is that i'm writing an AmePru while writing this fanfic, i'll eventually start short stories involving The King of Slytherin, Loren's last name means fox, I don't write drunken sex, and I won't do reviews at the moment seeing as how I only got a few and I'd like to have at least 5 for me to do some feedback : Oh well. Enjoy~

* * *

"Huh? A party?" Arthur looked up from his lunch to stare at Loren.

The redhead was leaning forward, her arms resting in front of her on the table. She had a hair pin in her hair that was a cute little pink flower, though it most likely belonged to Eris and not the Alpha. She wore a black tank top that had white writing on it, standing out on her chest. Again she had on a pair of cargo pants, never short of them. She was sitting next to Alfred, smiling at the Omegas sitting across from her.

"Yep. My parents aren't going to be home, they'll be visiting my grandparents in California. So I'll get the house all to myself for a week or two. Well me and my brother that is." She chuckled.

"So you want to be like all those high school kids in the movies and throw a party when your parents aren't home?" Eris raised a brow, taking her lollipop out of her mouth.

"You bet. It was Tyler's idea, I figured why not?" Loren grinned.

Alfred watched the exchange with interest. He was slurping his juice pouch from a straw, not at all trying to do so quietly. Arthur sent him an annoyed glare, his fingers drumming on the table in an impatient manner.

"So how's about it?" Loren inquired, tilting her head to the side.

"Who's going?" Arthur picked up a pea, chucking it at Alfred.

The American whined and Arthur stuck his tongue out like a child. It was only to be expected that Alfred would do the same.

Loren rolled her eyes at the childish banter, continuing. "A few of my friends along with Tyler's friends. Gilbert and Alfred are also going too."

Eris glanced at Gilbert who was sitting next to her. "You're going?"

"Duh! How can you expect my awesomeness to deny a party? It wouldn't even be a party without me!" Gilbert snorted.

"What about that Frog?" Arthur flicked his head to the end of the table where Francis was cooing over Matthew.

Loren shook her head, "Nope. Apparently he and Matthew have a date."

"And it better just be a movie and dinner." Alfred said loudly, leaning forward to send his Omega brother and the Beta a slight scowl.

Francis raised his nose, sniffing in indignation. "You fret over nothing! I wouldn't dare make love to Matthew unless it was consensual."

"Even if it was consensual, you'd better keep your paws to yourself." Alfred warned.

"Alfred!" Matthew blushed, crossing his arms over his chest.

Alfred made a motion with his hands, pointing to his eyes then pointing to Francis before slowly sitting back. Arthur shook his head and rolled his eyes, stifling a chuckle. _What a peculiar boy_. The Brit hummed in thought, wondering if he should go or not. His eldest brother, Allistor, wasn't home. He was all the way in London with Arthur's parents. They were showing him the ropes on how to run their company, seeing as how he would be taking over. The eldest Kirkland would return sometime in February which was around 6 months away.

"Well I might be able to go. I just have to convince Colin and Dylan I'm going over to a friend's house." Arthur sighed.

Despite the fact that his brothers were sometimes mean and rude to him, they always defended and protected their Omega brother like a pack would. It was because of them that Arthur developed his horrid personality. They were also the cause of him being able to fight back. His brothers never let him go to parties though, it was mainly because of their instincts. Arthur was positive if he had been born a Beta, they wouldn't have given two hoots about him. But because he had been born an Omega, their Alpha instincts told them they needed to protect their pack mate. Arthur's parents never understood the instincts of an Alpha or an Omega so they simply let them be, something Arthur wasn't opposed to at all.

"Right I forgot…" Loren grimaced. "Your psycho brothers are Alphas. No way they'd let you out of the house so late at night."

"Just tell Colin and Dylan you're spending the night at my place." Eris waved her hand in dismissal.

Arthur frowned slightly, "But what about your brothers? Surely Jack or Vex won't let you go to a party."

"Tyler didn't invite Jack." Loren snorted in annoyance.

Alfred gave the two girls a confused look. "But I thought you said your brother was dating Eris's brother."

"He is." Eris and Loren both said in unison.

Eris crossed her arms over her chest, scowling. "He's going to go mess around again, isn't he?"

"Seems like." Loren stabbed her lunch with a plastic fork, the rubber turkey meat giving much resistance.

Arthur looked at Loren, surprised. Those who knew Tyler knew the guy had trouble being faithful. On more than one occasion Eris's brother had broken up with the young Alpha because of his cheating. Why they always got back together stumped the Brit. Arthur scowled, Tyler's personality was something he detested more than anything.

"I simply don't understand why Jack stays with that wanker. He'd be better off single." Arthur huffed, taking an annoyed bite of his sandwich.

"That's what I tell Jack, but he ends up getting defensive about it and tells me he'll handle it…" Eris frowned, looking a little depressed. "That's why I'm going, I need to keep an eye on Tyler."

Alfred tilted his head and hummed in thought. "Wouldn't it be better to just tell your brother?"

Eris shook her head, "That'd cause unneeded drama. It'd be better if I went on my own."

Loren grinned and leaned forward, "Well the party is this Saturday at 6 o'clock. Be sure to dress up, something easy to get out of." Loren winked at the blush she gained from Eris.

"You're simply vulgar." Arthur scrunched up his nose, returning to his meal.

"I'm leaving then!" Arthur called into the wide house, his foot already out the door.

"You'd better be home before 6 tomorrow or I'm tracking your arse down." Dylan barked from the top of the stairs.

"Whatever." Arthur rolled his eyes, exiting the large house. He walked down the front steps and down towards the car parked in front of the house. Eris's brother was in the front seat, having driven the girl to Arthur's house to pick him up.

"Hurry up darling." The male hummed.

Arthur got in the back seat and joined Eris, giving her and the elder male a smile.

The Alpha in front of them was the youngest of the triplet brothers. He had jet black hair that was short, barely passing his ears. However, his bangs were rather long and they were parted so they covered his left eye. The male had the front part of his bangs dyed in a bright magenta that worked well with his black rimmed glasses. His eyes were a bright emerald green and his skin was smooth and pale. The male had a light blue hoop on the top of both ears along with black cross earrings dangling from the lobes. Arthur knew this man as Vex William, the wolf in sheep's clothing.

"Now Eris, remember that we won't be home till late." Vex warned as he pulled the car out of the gravel and down the long stretch of road leading out of the Kirkland manor.

"Yes I know." Eris gave a small smile when her brother looked at her through the rear view mirror.

"Good." He hummed as they pulled past the tall iron gates. "So tell me Arthur, how's your brothers? They still refusing to take up my offer?"

Arthur scrunched up his nose, watching the Alpha in obvious displeasure. "Yes, as always they refuse."

Vex pouted, "Oh boo. I could give them such a wild night."

"My brothers don't exactly like the idea of being fucked by another Alpha." Arthur sighed, used to Vex's attitude.

Though Vex looked as if he didn't have much muscle, the man was scary. Arthur knew that when he slept with another Alpha, the male would never be the one to bend over. Even if faced with an Alpha who was taller and stronger, the sly male always came out on top. Arthur had the displeasure of learning about that when Vex had managed to pin Allistor to the ground after their first meeting. Ever since then the Kirkland Alphas have always been weary of Vex.

"Tsk tsk." Vex shook his head, letting out a sigh. "Now I don't want to hear you guys invited any Alphas over. If I catch scent of one Alpha, I promise you hell will seem like a getaway spa." Vex's smile was the most disturbing thing Arthur had ever seen in his short 17 years of living.

Arthur and Eris got ready for the party an hour after her three brothers left. Apparently they were all going for a night out. Vex had more or less told them that the triplets were going out clubbing. They had pretended to not really care, acting as if it **_was _**just a sleepover as they were left alone. Around 4 is when the triplets left and sometime around 5 both Omega's stated to prepare.

Eris had taken a shower first, coming out in a black and white striped short sleeved shirt that hung off her shoulders and cut off a bit above her waist. Underneath she had on a gray tank top so it was fine. She wore a black skirt that reached mid-thigh along with a pair of thigh high black stockings. Eris had her hair down like usual, though she had a hair clip on the side of her head with a fake white rose pinned in. The girl then waited for Arthur to shower and change before she did their makeup.

Arthur had on a black t-shirt with a British band on the back of it. He also wore black skinny jeans along with a pair of dark brown boots laced up to his knees. The Brit had on a spiked collar along with black bands around his wrists. On his ear piercings, he had a chain hooking the top one to the simple stud in his lobe. Eris had done a simple job with his makeup, putting on black eyeliner and mascara. The girl gave herself cat tails and a light padding of lip-gloss; though Arthur had to fight her off to prevent her from putting any on him.

"We should start heading over there. Gilbert says he'll meet us there, he and Loren are driving to go pick up Alfred." Eris said, snapping her phone shut.

Arthur nodded, following her out of the house. Arthur bit his bottom lip, suddenly feeling a little self-conscious. _I wonder what Alfred will think. Am I wearing too much make-up? Am I not wearing enough? Would it be weird that I am? Are my clothes fine? Should I have tried to comb my hair? _Arthur let out a small gasp when he realized he was fretting over his appearance.

Arthur smacked himself in the forehead repeatedly, "Stupid stupid stupid!"

Eris raised a brow, edging a bit away from the Brit. "Uh… You feeling alright?"

"Fine. Simply peachy." Arthur huffed, a disturbed scowl engraved into his features.

Eris left it alone after noticed the light dusting of red on Arthur's cheeks. The Omega could use his space, his scent gave that away. The two of them walked in silence, heading towards the house belonging to the Reynard's. Along the way they stopped at a crosswalk, waiting for their signal to walk. A car had pulled up next to them, a group of Alphas inside. They rolled down their windows and whooped at the two Omegas, whistling and honking at them.

"Hay baby! Where ya going?" One called.

Eris scowled at them, flipping them off. "To go fuck your mom!" She spat.

The Alphas all shut up and their eyes went wide, taken aback by the venomous response. Their eyes looked ready to pop out of their skulls even as Arthur and Eris walked in front of their car and all the way to the other side of the street, continuing on their way. Arthur was smirking, letting out a snicker as they continued on. Eris joined in, giggling softly.

"Well that was simply lovely." Arthur spoke between laughs.

Eris shrugged, "I admit it wasn't my best comeback, but it was all I could think of at the moment."

"No no it was fine. Their faces though…" Arthur sighed happily. "I never get tired of seeing that dumbstruck look on an Alpha's face."

Eris nodded in agreement. "It's entertaining showing them that not every Omega will fall to their charms."

Arthur hummed, "Though I wouldn't say every Alpha reacts the same way."

Eris rolled her eyes, grimacing slightly. "Like Loren?"

Arthur shared in her grimace. When the gang of Omegas had met Loren, it was in their sophomore year. Loren had transferred from a different school because of unknown reasons. She had taken a liking to Eris and had tried to flirt with her, but that ended up with Eris punching her in the face and threatening to break her arm if she ever came near her again. That apparently only made Loren even more eager to dominate Eris. Relentlessly day after day she would find Eris and try to woo her. Eris had long since given up trying to beat the Alpha away, so she simply let her do whatever she wanted.

Arthur hesitated before voicing a question that he'd been meaning to ask for a while. "So do you like her?"

"Who, Loren?"

"Yeah."

"As a friend?"

"No, as more than that." Arthur rolled his eyes at the way Eris was beating around the bush.

Eris's face exploded in a bright blush and she stuttered for an answer. "W-what!? M-me? Like Loren as more than a friend?! That's c-crazy talk! Crazy!"

Arthur chuckled, rolling his eyes once more. "Sure it is."

"W-well what about you and Alfred? He obviously treats you differently! And you haven't hit him yet!" Eris shot back with a huff.

"I-I say…!" Arthur gasped, placing a hand on his chest and looking absolutely horrified. "How dare you even think such a ludicrous thing! I have you know Alfred and I are just friends!"

"That's what Jack said before he started screwing Tyler!" Eris accused, wagging a finger at Arthur.

"Do not loop me in with your brother! We both know he didn't consider Tyler a friend at all." Arthur and Eris both stopped in front of the house, glaring at each other.

"But you have to admit you treat him differently than other Alphas!" Eris huffed, her shoulders hunched.

"Just as soon as you admit that you like Loren!" Arthur crossed his arms over his chest.

"I do not!" Eris growled, taking a threatening step forward.

"It's quite obvious you do." Arthur also took a step forward, butting heads with Eris. Both of them pushed their foreheads against one another, each growling different profanities.

"Just admit you might be crushing on Alfred!"

"Only when you admit that you like Loren!"

"No way!"

"Then I won't ever say it either!"

Both Omegas glanced towards the door as it opened to reveal a rather tall male.

He resembled Loren with his red hair and bright green eyes, though his hair reached to his shoulders. He had on a gray tank top along with a pair of baggy dark brown cargo pants, similar to the ones Loren always wears. He looked as if he'd just woken up, his hair was tousled and he was scratching his head while also scratching his stomach.

"Eh? Eris? Arthur? Why are you guys here so early?" The Alpha asked.

"Early?" Arthur moved away to scowl at the other male. "It's 5:30 in the afternoon!"

"Oh wow, really?" The male look surprised.

Eris rolled her eyes and cocked her hip to the side, placing her hands on her hips. "Seriously Tyler, if you were going to throw a party shouldn't you be getting ready?"

"Loren set everything up before she left to go pick up some kids. Anyways, why come so early? It starts at 6." Tyler crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the door frame.

"The early bird gets the worm." Arthur grumbled.

Tyler rolled his eyes, turning around and entering the two-story house. "Whatever. Come on in then."

And with that Eris and Arthur both entered the house, unaware of how chaotic the night would become.

The party had officially started and Arthur was already growing annoyed. Loren had finally arrived to the party after Gilbert insisted they drive back to his house for something. They returned with three bottles of whiskey and a few cases of beer. The albino had been able to sneak it out since his father wasn't home and his brother was at a study group.

The moment they had stepped through with the alcohol the night took a turn for the worst. Someone had tainted the punch and it was now more alcohol than anything. Arthur was starting to regret going. When he was once again approached by an Alpha who had one too many drinks, Arthur regretted his decision even more.

"Come on, it'll be a lot of fun." The male chuckled, reaching a hand to snake around Arthur's waist.

Arthur smacked it away, his eyes narrowed in a dark scowl. "I swear if you touch me one more time I will take a knife from the kitchen and chop off your hand."

"Arthur!"

The Brit glanced over his shoulder and watched Alfred push through a crowd of people to move over to him. He sent the other male a hostile glare, giving off a dominant scent that told the other to get lost. The male wasted no time in scurrying off, backing down in the presence of a Top Alpha. While Arthur was a bit peeved that Alfred had come to his rescue, he didn't entirely dislike it.

"Alfred," Arthur gave a small smirk. "I was beginning to think you were avoiding me."

"Sorry about that. I meant to come find you but I kept getting mobbed by people." Alfred scratched the back of his head, giving a cheesy grin.

Arthur hummed, looking at Alfred's appearance and giving a satisfied nod. The American was wearing a dark blue shirt with a sports team on the front of it while he had on light blue jeans that were ripped at the knees. Though his appearance was more casual than anything, the American still managed to pull it off while looking absolutely stunning.

"You look good." Arthur commented absentmindedly.

"Y-you too." Alfred blushed slightly, giving a small smile. "So uh… you want a drink?"

Arthur nodded and the two headed to the punch bowl stationed further in the kitchen. When Alfred and Arthur both had their cups, they sat down in the stools and began chatting. Arthur should've noticed the punch was suspiciously a few tints darker than how it was when he and Eris had arrived. Yet the Brit didn't pay attention to that, instead he was too busy wrapped up in he and Alfred's conversation.

"So is this your first party?" Alfred asked, sipping at the punch. He scrunched up his nose slightly at the odd taste. He wondered if there was something wrong with the punch.

"Not really. Well, unless you don't count those formal ones my parents force me to attend." Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Oh? I'm guessing you don't like formal?"

"Not particularly. If it's filled with all those rich snobs then I'd gladly avoid it." Arthur took a rather large gulp of his punch.

Alfred hummed, "They're really judgmental, huh?"

"Oh you have no idea. They're almost as bad as my parents. _Almost_."

"That bad huh?" Alfred hesitated before asking a question. "So tell me… How'd you become so… I don't know… Tough?"

Arthur raised a brow, leaning against the counter and looking down into his drink. "Hmm… Well in my household I'm the youngest of three brothers. They all picked on me growing up seeing as how I was an Omega and they were all Alphas. My parents are Betas so they had no clue how to properly raise us. They let my brothers do whatever they wanted while they had nannies for me. Omega nannies might I add.

"They tried to teach me how to be a proper Omega. At first I just blindly followed, but as I got older I noticed how my brothers didn't need someone telling them how to be an Alpha. They got to do whatever they wanted. I got fed up with how I was being babied so I started to act differently. They told me Omegas were shy and soft-spoken so I did the opposite. I went outside, wrestled with my brothers, played in dirt, and I even cursed like a sailor. Every single nanny I had ended up either getting fired or quitting. I was just untamable. While I had manners, I still acted like my brothers. Because of that they sort of accepted me to an extent.

"While they still pick on me, they're more overprotective than when we were kids. Because of my childhood I stopped taking orders like a good little Omega. Following whatever someone said wasn't what I wanted. I like being treated as an equal, not some piece of meat only good for breeding." Arthur huffed, taking a long gulp of his drink at the end of his rant.

"Woah, sounds like you had a fun childhood." Alfred grimaced slightly, taking another sip.

"And you? How'd you get to be so…" Arthur gestured to all of Alfred.

The Alpha raised a brow but didn't question the motion. "Well I was born on the 4th of July, the greatest day in the whole year."

"Charming." Arthur rolled his eyes at Alfred's grin.

"Anyways, me and Mattie grew up together till we were about 5. Then my mom and dad split up. I went with my mom and Matthew went with my dad. I don't know why he took Matthew, seeing as how my dad's a Beta and Mattie is an Omega. It would've made more sense for my mom to take care of him. But I guess it was just so she could make sure I was raised into the proper gentleman.

"Growing up, she treated me like I was a Beta. She didn't cave in to my demands and she didn't give me whatever I wanted with my tantrums. I must've been an annoying brat growing up." He chuckled softly, reminiscing over sweet memories. "Even though she and my dad divorced, they always made an effort to have me and Matthew see each other as often as we could.

"Around two months ago my mom passed away…" Alfred gave a bitter smile, unaware that this was news to Arthur. Matthew hadn't really said anything on his mother's passing, not really wanting to talk about it. "It was because of some idiot driving while he was drunk. She was driving home from work and she was only a block away… The guy apparently came out of nowhere and smashed right into her. She died before the paramedics could even get to her. Matthew and dad came down for her funeral and helped me pack my stuff. I moved in with them and now I'm living here."

Arthur bit his bottom lip, silently cursing himself for having probably brought up bitter memories. "Alfred… I'm sorry… I didn't know."

Alfred gave him a halfhearted smile, "Don't worry about it. I'm fine with telling you."

Arthur blushed slightly, scolding himself. _He just told you because we're friends. No need to get worked up over it._ "So what about your father? Matthew tells me his job requires him to go around a lot?"

Alfred nodded, taking a long sip of his drink. "Yeah, my dad goes on business trips for months at a time. He should be home sometime next month."

Arthur frowned slightly, "Don't you get lonely? I know it isn't the same for you, I mean you actually like your parents. So don't you get lonely when you can't see him for so long?"

Alfred hummed in thought, sipping the tainted punch every now and again while he thought of an answer. "Well sometimes. But then I realize I have Matthew so I shouldn't feel so lonely. My dad will come home eventually. He's working so we can live in a nice house and have food. He's doing it all for us."

"He sounds like a nice man." Arthur looked down at his almost empty cup. For some odd reason his body was beginning to feel numb, maybe it was because of the blaring music?

"He is, you'd like him." Alfred grinned.

The two finished off their drinks before getting another cup which was soon followed by another. Pretty soon both Arthur and Alfred were feeling a little tipsy. The song had changed to one with a pretty loud base and barely any lyrics. Arthur was mumbling incoherently to the rhythm, tilting his head from side to side. Alfred watched him curiously, his cheeks a bit flushed from the drink.

"You wanna go to the living room?" Alfred offered.

The Brit blinked, taking a few moments to register what Alfred had said before nodding dumbly. "Sure…" He mumbled.

Arthur stood up and wobbled slightly, using Alfred's arm as support as they pushed past people and into the wide living room. There they were greeted by a lovely scene. It was as if people had officially dubbed the living room as the room to make out and get half undressed. Arthur took note that Gilbert wasn't in the room, most likely still sober enough to avoid getting jumped by an Alpha and making out with him.

However, what made the Omega's eyes widen the most was the two sitting on the couch kissing up a storm. Eris was straddling Loren's lap while they both devoured each other's lips. Loren had one hand tangled in Eris's hair while the other was sliding up the end of her shirt, ghosting over her stomach and still going higher. The Omega was letting out alluring noises against Loren's lips, her scent instantly giving off the sweetest vibe possible. Loren had broken away for breath, sending a harsh and possessive glare towards an Alpha that had strayed a little too close to get a better smell of the Omega.

"Well isn't that a sight…?" Arthur mumbled.

There was a commotion near the front door and everyone turned their heads to see what was going on. The door was kicked open with enough force to knock it off its hinges. In strolled a familiar group with a striking appearance to one another. The one in front of the other two had shoulder length black hair, his bangs long and getting in front of his eyes here and there. He wore a black t-shirt with a long-sleeved white shirt underneath and a pair of dark gray jeans.

His radiant green eyes dragged over the crowd with an intense and obvious rage. The Omega stench wafted from him clear as day, but his gaze alone intimidated the large crowd of people.

"J-Jack!" Eris's squeak drew the male's head towards his little sister.

He shoved people out of the way and stomped over to his sister, grabbing her by the arm and dragging her off Loren to stand on her own feet. "Are you fucking serious?! I let Vex convince me to go out since Tyler was busy and I come home to find the house empty?!"

Vex and the other triplet came up behind Jack, each wearing their own look of displeasure. Everyone's heads snapped towards the stair case as Tyler strolled down, his shirt missing and a girl trailing after him, giggling like a madman.

"What's with all the commotion down here?" The redhead halted in his steps to stare wide-eyed at the intruder. "Oh shit…"

Alfred caught the intense scent of grief from the Omega that was instantly replaced by scalding fury. The male shook and he made a move towards the staircase. "Of all the lying, stupid, fucking annoying Alpha's I have ever met…"

The triplet wearing tan, steampunk-like goggles dived forward and looped his arms around his brother's waist. "Yeah, I think we'd better leave." He said over the screeching of the eldest.

"Good idea, Eris, be a dear and go to the car before I drag you there." Vex said with a smile. He then patted his brother on the back, following after the humiliated girl. "Make sure you hold him tight Vinny, we don't want him to be charged for murder."

"Let go of me you piece of shit! I'm going to rip his fucking throat out, you hear me!?" The cursing from Jack was still heard even as he was dragged far out of the house.

Tyler looked oddly pale, though he still pulled a smile and a laugh. "Well wasn't that fun? Sorry your date got taken Loren! Come on, let's keep this party going!"

And with that the party was alive once more. Arthur and Alfred had returned back to the kitchen in favor of a few more drinks. "That man doesn't know how to keep it in his pants. I hope Jack dumps him for good. The lad can do so much better." Arthur mumbled after his fifth glass, his words slurring.

"Yeah…" Alfred agreed, not really registering what he said.

"I mean he does this so many times! If Vinnec had not stopped him… he would… he would…." Arthur trailed off, squinting at something.

"Died?" Alfred offered.

"Yeah! That's it. Died." Arthur nodded his head, taking a long sip of his drink.

"I thought his name was… Vinny." Alfred mumbled, looking down at his empty cup.

"I think that's his nickname… right?" He looked over his shoulder, asking no one in particular. He turned back to Alfred and nodded, "Yeah it is his nickname."

Arthur slumped forward slightly, setting his cup down. "You know… you're pretty cute…"

"No no… you're the one who's cute." Alfred shook his head in protest.

"No I'm serious. When you blush and crap… I swear it is like looking at a small puppy. It…it's just… wow…" Arthur blinked and had a look of utter awe.

Alfred puffed out his cheeks, pouting slightly. "When you blush I think my heart stops. Dude… you're crazy cute. And you look really pretty tonight. Like prettier than normal… it's crazy."

Arthur hummed, standing up on wobbly, unsteady feet. Alfred also stood up, catching him as he leaned forward. "We should see if Loren has a guest room. I'm getting pretty tired." Arthur hiccupped, giggling.

Alfred mumbled his agreement, he and Arthur both hobbling towards where they last saw Loren. She was lying on the couch, her eyes closed as she tried to find sleep. There were a couple people passed out here and there while some were still wide awake and mingling. Alfred moved over to the sleeping Alpha and shook her arm. When he got no response he did it once again.

"Loren… Hay…. Hay Loren? Loren… Looooren." Alfred repeated her name over and over again.

Loren's eyes slowly opened and she gave Alfred a tired glare. "What?" The female grumbled.

"Do you have a guest room or something? Me and Artie are gonna… gonna pass out." Alfred mumbled, gesturing to the Brit leaning heavily on him.

"Upstairs, two doors down on your right. It's the white door with the glass doorknob." She grumbled out in annoyance, turning over so her back was to Alfred and Arthur.

They yawned their thanks, stumbling against one another to get up the stairs. Arthur and Alfred both shared giggles, swaying back and forth as they made their way into the guest room. Alfred closed the door behind them, kicking his shoes off and flopping on the bed. Arthur followed suit, crawling right next to him. Alfred turned on his side and wrapped his arms around Arthur's waist, nuzzling into his chest. He took a deep breath, sighing happily.

"You smell nice…" He mumbled.

Arthur giggled, playing with the hair at the base of Alfred's neck. "Really?"

"Yeah… I wouldn't mind you being my mate you know? It'd be really fun." Alfred drew back to look into Arthur's eyes, a goofy smile plastered on his face.

"I think I like that idea…" Arthur mumbled, not at all protesting when Alfred leaned up to steal a kiss. The two of them shared a drunken kiss which was soon followed by another and another till there was one to many to count. Though at the moment they cared not how extreme things were escalating, they would soon regret it once morning came.


	3. Let's Go To the Zoo

A/N: This is so late I have no excuse oh gosh I am so sorry. A lot of good things happened to me in my absence and I'm like crazy happy. But here's this chapter! Sorry it's so late! I finally got the ball rollings. Ooooh and also, I'll be switching the P.O.V from Alfred, Arthur, Gilbert, and Ivan. Why? Because I feel like it. OOOOOOK! And now for some reviews since I've nothing real important to say.

**KyoshiWarrior**: Thank you very much! I'm glad you like the way I write ;v;

**Wolfie Red**: Sorry you had to wait so long ;-; I didn't do it on purpose I swear.

**Alba The Great**: Again I am sorry you had to wait so long. And I'm doing well thank you ^^ I hope you're doing well!

**Empress Vegah**: There's no angst yet... **yet**. owo

**Odji**: I hope you continue to like it then ^^

Here you duckies go o3o part three

* * *

Alfred let out a small sigh, a nice warmth snuggled up against his front. His arms tightened around said warmth instinctively, pulling it closer. Despite the fact Alfred's head was dully throbbing, he was far too comfortable to care. The scent wafting up his nose smelt heavenly, giving off the faint smell of a mated Omega. Alfred didn't think much of it, already falling back asleep. Just as his mind began to drift off, the warmth shifted and an ear-splitting scream broke through his conscious. Alfred was shoved out of the bed and onto the floor with a loud thud. He grunted, stunned for a bit while the other party continued to let out curses and horrified gasps.

"You fucking wanker! You… you took advantage of me!"

Alfred sat up, rubbing his aching head. "Wah?" He squinted at the red-faced, angry Brit glaring at him. "Artie? What are you doing in my room?"

"This isn't your room you bleeding wanker! Do you realize what you've done!?" Arthur's voice was shrill, rising with every sentence.

Alfred was confused at first before realization slowly dawned on him. "Oh shit…"

With a quick sniff of the air, it was easily to tell he and Arthur had mated. The Brit gritted his teeth and let out a hair-raising screech.

"You asshole!" He lunged at Alfred, tackling him to the floor and grabbing him by the throat. "Do you know how much trouble I'm now in? When my brother's find out I mated, they'll never let me hear the end of it! And Allistor, oh he'll rip me a new one! I cannot believe you got pissed drunk and dared to touch me! You are by far lucky I wasn't in heat. If you had gotten me pregnant, I would've killed you. I still might!"

Alfred quickly grabbed Arthur's wrists, forcing him to lose his hold. "Artie! Calm down, dude it's alright! We'll just null the mating like a marriage. It's easy!"

Arthur's eye twitched and he let out another growl, trying to yank his wrists away. "No it's not! Allistor is all the way in England with my parents! He won't be home till February."

Arthur suddenly paled, moving off of Alfred and back onto the bed. He slid off the other side and onto the floor, searching for his clothes. "What on earth am I going to do? While Allistor can't kill me, Dylan and Colin sure can. I won't live to see the sunrise tomorrow! And they'll be sure to tell him. I can't get out of this one, I'm screwed!"

Alfred stood up and quickly put on his boxers, watching Arthur struggle to move around. "You need help?" Alfred asked, truly concerned for his new mate.

Arthur sent him a harsh glare, tugging his boxers up before using the bed to help him stand. "Don't you ever come near me Jones. Not now, not ever again! I can't believe you of all people were my first. Honestly, it makes me sick!"

Alfred scowled at him, suddenly growing angry at the jabs Arthur was throwing at him. "Hey! You have no right to pin this all on me. It's your fault as much as mine! Do **_not _**blame it all on me." He growled, advancing on the other.

Arthur's eyes widened slightly at the sudden change in mood. He found himself cowering back somewhat, Alfred becoming a tad bit intimidating. Arthur hesitated, squaring his shoulders and raising his chin defiantly. "I-I'll admit the fault also lies with me, but you were the one who knotted!"

"Arthur, we were too drunk to think straight! Do you think I was conscious enough to not have sex with you? There's nothing we can do now! We're mated until your brother comes back!" Alfred poked a finger at Arthur's chest rather harshly.

Arthur shook with either rage or frustration, his hands clenched into fists. "…Fuck!"

The door flung open, a groggy Loren standing in the doorway. "Heard screaming." She mumbled with a yawn. Rubbing one eye, she sighed. "With the yelling, you'd figured someone was dying…." The girl got a good sniff of the air, the two new scents making her nose tingle. Her eyes widened in alarm and she looked at the two with a rare, surprised expression. "Holy shit you guys mated."

Needless to say Arthur was furious. He had punched Alfred and then gathered his clothes, putting them on as he hobbled out of the room, rubbing his backside. Alfred then had to make the long trip home, dealing with a sore jaw. Matthew was utterly shocked and horrified to catch scent of Alfred. He treated his brother's jaw and gave him a harsh scolding which grew worse when he learned it was Arthur his brother had mated with.

The next day at school, Arthur avoided Alfred like the plague and Alfred couldn't blame him. Everyone had eagerly started talking about the two new mates. Some people even started talking about how Alfred was "_the snake tamer_" and how he brought down the Viper. By the end of the week, people still hadn't stopped talking. Arthur would glare at Alfred anytime they passed by each other or during lunch. He refused to talk to the Alpha, officially shunning him. Gilbert had made fun of Arthur on Monday, though after an array of punches from the shorter Omega, Gilbert had stopped.

The following Monday was no better. Arthur still ignored his existence and people still talked. Alfred was currently at Gilbert's house, sparring with him and Loren. The Top Alpha felt completely at ease confiding to them. It was a win-win for Alfred any way he looked at it. Not only did he get an Omega's opinion along with another Alpha, but it was Gilbert's opinion. The Omega that was well-known for his violence towards Alphas. If Alfred could do something he'd approve of, then he was sure to succeed. Plus, he knew more about Arthur than anyone.

"I just don't understand why he's so mad." Alfred grunted as he blocked a rather powerful kick from Gilbert. Though they were only sparring, Gilbert refused to go easy.

"Wouldn't you be mad if you were banged so easily even though you fought with tooth and claw to not get mated? His entire world just blew up in his face. I'd be pretty pissed too if I were him." Gilbert snorted, hopping back and taking on a defensive pose.

Loren was standing off to the side, taking a short break. "Though why do you keep bringing him up? I figured you'd want the whole thing to end quickly."

Alfred pouted, "I kind of do… but then again I don't."

"Haaaa?" Gilbert raised a brow, relaxing slightly. "You seriously don't regret mating with Arthur?"

Alfred blushed slightly, shaking his head. "Not really."

Loren and Gilbert shared a look, both grimacing. "You really have a crappy choice in mates." Loren commented before taking a chug from her water.

"And you don't?" Alfred scowled at her. "I don't see Eris making an effort to talk to you after your lovely make-out session!"

Loren set her water down, crossing her arms over her chest. "Jack refuses to let me or Tyler near their house. I can't see Eris and Tyler can't apologize. Even at school, Eris avoids me. She doesn't even sit with us anymore. I'm growing tired of how she won't face the facts that she loves me."

"So what do you plan to do?" Gilbert glanced at her, dropping his stance entirely.

"Why, kidnap her of course! There's no way she'd come willingly without a little force. Also, I don't plan on going to her house to face her brothers." Loren rolled her eyes, sighing.

"Are they really that bad?" Alfred asked curiously.

Gilbert snorted, moving to sit on the bench they had stationed in their workout room. "Let's just say they know how to make a death look like an accident. Those brothers are dangerous."

"And what about you Alfred? What do you plan to do about Arthur?" Loren spoke up, changing the subject.

Alfred glanced at her then at the floor, sighing. "I don't know." He ran a hand through his hair, growing frustrated. "I want him to like me, but I don't know where to start! Do I talk to him like normal or do I treat him like a mate?"

"Well you should've taken him out to dinner first. You kind of blew it dude. I don't think he'll see you as a mate now." Gilbert took a bottle of water, downing half of its contents.

Alfred gasped, suddenly getting an idea. "That's it! I'll just go out with him like we're dating! I'll pretend we aren't mates, that's sure to work!"

Loren raised a brow, "Depends on if Arthur's as willing as you."

"He'll definitely say yes. I'll make him say yes." Alfred declared, new determination burning in his eyes.

"Good luck with that." Gilbert rolled his eyes, bouncing onto the soles of his feet and moving back onto the squishy mats. "Alright, Loren come here. I want to practice a new move on you."

Loren groaned, moving over towards him. "The last time you "_practiced_" on me, I couldn't lift a finger for a week."

Gilbert rolled his eyes, "Stop being a baby and toughen up. My little brother has more balls than you."

"First of all, I'd need to have them before you can compare them." Loren rolled her eyes, following Gilbert's instructions.

The next day Alfred had to go far out of his way to corner Arthur. The Brit was quite surprised to be shoved into the janitor's closet, his mate following after. Alfred closed the door behind them and stood in front of it, blocking any chance of escape. He then flicked on the little bulb hanging from the ceiling, lighting up the angriest scowl Alfred had ever seen.

"Let me out. Now." Arthur crossed his arms over his chest, not the least bit amused.

Alfred shook his head stubbornly. "No."

"Alfred Jones I swear to all that is holy I will end your sorry excuse of a life if you do not get out of my way." Arthur took in a deep breath, straining to not punch Alfred.

"Just hear me out before you start swinging!" Alfred held his hands up in a surrender, his eyes pleading.

Arthur hesitated, frowning at Alfred. What did he have to lose? He already lost his virginity, his first kiss, and his first mating to this Alpha. There was nothing left for Alfred to take. Leaning back slightly, Arthur sighed.

"Fine. What do you want?"

Alfred's shoulders relaxed visibly. The Top Alpha grinned at Arthur and lowered his hands, putting them behind his back. "Alright, so I know after the party we kind of got off on the wrong foot."

"You mated with me drunk, I don't think it can get any worse than that."

"You could've gotten pregnant."

Arthur raised a brow, his patience wearing thin. Alfred smelt the annoyance wafting off of his mate clear as day. For some reason, after mating with Arthur, he'd become more in tune to his scents. When Arthur was craving something or when he needed something, Alfred could pick up the scent right away. Same with Arthur's emotions, he could practically smell the rage the Brit was suppressing.

"Anyways, what I wanted to say was that I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that even if I was drunk. I know what I did is probably unforgivable and you may even hate me for it… but I want to make it up to you. I want to do this right. I shouldn't have slept with you like that without getting to know you first." Alfred found himself wondering where his Alpha confidence went.

Arthur's brows drew together in confusion, "I don't understand. Just what exactly are you asking?"

Alfred took a deep breath, preparing for ultimate rejection. "Arthur Kirkland, will you go out with me? I should've done that in the first place, but I didn't. I hope to make it up to you now by doing this. I really want this to work, even if it's only temporary till your brother comes. I really want us both to be comfortable with this."

Arthur looked genuinely shocked, his eyes wide and his lips parted slightly. Alfred's cheeks were a bright red and he was obviously flustered out of his mind. He'd never been this nervous before. Never before had an Omega made him afraid of rejection. Alfred could honestly admit he was afraid Arthur would say no. That thought alone made Alfred more nervous than anything. He couldn't let Arthur say no to him. His pride wouldn't allow it. Arthur could not leave until he said yes.

As if to break Arthur out of his dazed trance, the minute bell rang loud and clear. He shook his head, putting on his familiar scowl and huffing. "Alright, come off it. We need to get to class."

Alfred shook his head in blunt refusal, annoying Arthur to no ends. He moved forward, trying to shove the other out of the way.

"Alfred!" Arthur growled out as he struggled to shove the taller male. Alfred was stronger, it was quite obvious. While Arthur wasn't all skin and bones himself, he was nowhere near as strong as a Top Alpha. Getting Alfred to even shift an inch took all of Arthur's strength.

"Alfred I'm not kidding! I don't want to be late!"

"Then say yes!" Alfred pouted stubbornly, grabbing Arthur's wrists and preventing him from whacking him in the head.

Arthur looked up at him in exasperation before groaning and hanging his head in defeat. "Fine, alright. I'll go out with you."

Alfred grinned happily, enveloping Arthur in a tight hug. "Awesome! I'll pick you up after school today for a date!"

"Eh?" Before Arthur had time to register that Alfred had officially declared today to be when they have a date, the American had already opened the door and left, calling out a bye as the door swung closed.

During lunch Alfred was practically bouncing in his seat waiting for Arthur. He eagerly greeted him before diving right into where they'd be having their date.

"So I didn't know what you'd like to do and all so I went ahead and asked Mattie for the most popular places. He said the zoo would be the best place for a first date. That should be fine, right?" Alfred grinned eagerly.

Arthur raised a brow at him, completely stumped at how much energy and excitement Alfred had. "Yes, that sounds quite lovely." He spoke cautiously as if he was facing a wild animal that could attack at any moment.

Alfred nodded happily, chowing down on his lunch that resembled spaghetti; though it was a few tints away from gray. Arthur glanced at Loren who was leering at him with a cocky smirk on her face. He scowled, flipping her off.

"Don't give me that look you prat. I don't see you trying to make your relationship with Eris work." Arthur growled out.

Gilbert snickered, leaning so his back was resting on the side of Arthur's body. "Didn't you hear? Eris is officially avoiding Loren like the plague. After that little stunt at the party of groping in places she shouldn't, Eris has gotten pretty weary being around Loren. Plus her brothers grounded her till she's old and grey."

"I'm guessing Jack was the one who said to ground her till she's an old bat?" Arthur mused.

"Wrong guess." Gilbert snickered. "Vinny said she was grounded till collage, Jack said she was grounded till she died, and Vex said she's grounded till she's all wrinkly."

Arthur nodded in understanding, "Alpha gets final decision."

"Have you tried talking it out with her?" Matthew offered from where he sat next to Alfred. He was rather surprised Arthur had agreed to going out with his twin, but he figured it'd be best if he just let it be.

"Why are we suddenly jumping on my case?" Loren raised one slender brow, her smirk falling into a straight line.

"Because mi amigo, you're the only one here who's single." Antonio chuckled, hugging the small Italian Omega closer. "Well, besides Gilbert."

Alfred had met Lovino the week after his heat. While it proved the small Omega was nothing but bark, he still had one hell of a vocabulary. Alfred had never heard someone use so many swear words in one sentence. The American had learned that while Lovino was an asshole to everyone who wasn't female, he was rather lenient with Antonio. Gilbert had said something along the lines of Lovino finding Antonio to be his ideal mate even if he wouldn't admit it.

"Bastard, quit squeezing me like I'm some fucking plush toy!" Lovino snapped, glaring at Antonio angrily.

Antonio laughed merrily, not at all put off by the rudeness. "Sorry Lovi, you're just so cute I can't help but think of you like a little plushy!"

Alfred tuned out the string of curses coming from the angry Italian. He focused his attention on what he and Arthur could do on their date. Just thinking of the word made him absolutely giddy with anticipation. Would they hold hands or would that be moving too fast? Could Alfred walk him home right after? He hesitated at the thought, thinking of how Gilbert and Loren described Arthur's brothers. He wasn't scared of them, he just didn't want his first date with Arthur to end in bloodshed.

While Alfred wracked his brain for the possibilities of what they could do, time slipped on by and soon lunch was over. Alfred bid an overly enthusiastic farewell to his brother and friends as he and Arthur made their way to their class. During their lesson, Alfred had a hard time trying to keep his mouth shut while Arthur was sitting right next to him. The boy was just too darn excited! But a quick kick in the ankle from Arthur told Alfred that he'd better calm down or else. So Alfred sat and listened, trying hard not to tap his foot or drum his fingers in anticipation.

This was the first time Alfred had ever looked forward to a date. Back when he was dating the girl at his old school, he found dates to be a drag and a waste of time. He always thought about how he could be playing video games or doing something else. Many times he caught himself wanting to pick studying over going on a date. Yet his date with Arthur was something he was looking forward to more than anything. He couldn't contain the raw excitement bubbling up in the pit of his stomach. After a quick search of his backpack in history, Alfred couldn't be even more proud of himself for packing his wallet that morning. He had enough money to buy the zoo tickets and some food in case they got hungry.

When the bell rang to signify school was over, Alfred had flown out of his seat and from the classroom faster than anyone could grasp. Even Matthew was stunned at his brother's enthusiasm, only receiving a rushed goodbye from his twin before the other bolted from his seat. Matthew found it quite adorable how his brother was acting. Sure Alfred acted like a child almost all of the time, but this was the first time he'd ever seen Alfred so eager to date an Omega. Matthew easily decided to leave him and Arthur alone, finding this to be a rather good thing indeed. It was also a good thing Alfred didn't have practice today. Who knows how much trouble he'd be in if he started skipping practice.

"Artie!" Alfred called when he spotted the other by the school gates.

"It's Arthur you twit!" Arthur huffed in irritation.

"Yeah yeah whatever. Let's go!" Alfred laughed happily, grabbing Arthur's hand and tugging him towards their destination.

"Wha– Hold on a second Alfred! I need to go home to drop off my stuff and get ready!" Arthur stumbled a bit trying to keep up with the eager Alpha.

Alfred rolled his eyes, still grinning like a madman. "You look fine! We can drop your stuff off at my place. We'll be passing by on the way to the zoo anyways."

Arthur had a protest on the tip of his tongue, but Alfred didn't seem to be listening. He was humming out of tune and seemed completely oblivious to the odd stares he was getting. Apparently people weren't used to an Alpha acting like a child, let alone a Top Alpha. Arthur chuckled at that, shaking his head slowly. He sighed, smiling warmly at the back of Alfred's head. _Maybe… just maybe… this might not be so bad, _Arthur thought to himself.

"Alfred, would you please let go of my hand?" Arthur asked for the 13th time since they entered the zoo.

"What? No way dude! This is what you do on a date!" Alfred's tone indicated that he thought it was the most obvious and natural thing to do.

"I find it far too intimate for a first date." Arthur huffed.

"We gotta start somewhere." Alfred mused. He gasped, pulling Arthur to the lion's pen and pointing eagerly. "Oh look look!"

He let go of Arthur in order to press his face and hands on the glass as he eagerly watched the strong lion move from the shade of a tree and over to its mate. The lion nuzzled his queen, moving to lie next to her. The two lions intertwined their tails, both lying comfortably next to one another. Alfred bounced in excitement, gushing over how awesome and cool they were. Arthur watched Alfred in amusement, actually finding his childish excitement to be rather endearing.

"Alright, let's go look at the other animals now. You're scaring the children." Arthur chuckled as he ushered Alfred away from the lions.

Alfred grinned, looping his hand with Arthur's and swinging their clasped hands between each other. "Having fun?"

"Not as much as you appear to be." Arthur said in amusement.

Alfred suddenly flushed a bright shade of red. Arthur watched him avert his gaze to the floor. "S-sorry. I get a little… Too much for people to handle when I'm excited."

Arthur, though surprised, didn't show it on his face. "Really? I think you're acting completely fine."

Alfred's attention perked at that. He glanced at Arthur curiously. "Really?"

Arthur nodded, turning his eyes forward. "Yes. It's nice to see an Alpha actually showing how they're feeling. You don't act tough all the time like most Alphas do. It's nice." Arthur let a small smile grace his lips.

Alfred grinned even wider at that, "Alright! I dragged you to the lions, the tigers, and the elephants. Where do you want to go?"

It was Arthur's turn to look surprise. "You're not going to decide for me?"

"No. Why would I?" Alfred tilted his head to the side.

The Omega shrugged, "No reason. Just… Most Alphas decide for the Omega."

"Well I'm not like most Alphas." Alfred chuckled.

"And I'm not like most Omegas…" Arthur glanced up at the signs they were passing and hummed in thought. "Alright, since I'm deciding… I want to go see the penguins."

"Penguins it is!" Alfred laughed, changing direction to follow the path to the penguins.

He and Arthur both talked about pointless things along the way. Alfred attempted to crack more than one cheesy joke, trying to get Arthur to laugh and to smile. The Alpha really liked his smile, it made his whole face light up wonderfully. Though his jokes were horrible and very tacky, Arthur found them charming and gave a laugh and a chuckle every now and again. Alfred let Arthur decide where they'd go for the rest of the date, content with letting Arthur lead the way. The Brit rather liked that, quite happy with directing where they went.

When they parted ways to go home after Arthur got his things, Alfred refused to let him leave without promising they could do this again. Arthur had no objections; seeing as how he had more fun than he thought he would. Alfred was elated to hear that Arthur was willing to go on another date. After a barrage of countless goodbyes, Alfred finally went home. Even though it was his turn to make dinner, he was humming up a storm as he cooked. When Matthew came home from his study date with Francis, he could smell the pure joy radiating off his brother.

"I take it your date went well?" Matthew chuckled as he walked into the kitchen.

"You bet it did. We have another date next week, though this one is Arthur's turn to decide. He said he'll let me know sometime before then." Alfred hummed as he mixed the mash potatoes.

"Oh? Well good for you Alfred. I'm rooting for you." Matthew smiled happily, starting to set the table after putting his bag down.

"Now we only need to get Gilbert into a relationship." Alfred joked.

Matthew chuckled lightly, shaking his head. "I don't see that ever happening, sorry Alfred."

"Why not? There's bound to be someone out there for him."

"An Alpha or a Beta that wants a violent Omega who would rather bite off his own tongue than sleep with them?" Matthew raised a brow. "You know as well as I do that there is no one willing to date Gilbert for that reason. He has no romantic bone in his body."

"Well what if we hook him up with someone?" Alfred suggested.

"Playing Cupid for Gilbert will only result in broken teeth on your part." Matthew sighed.

Alfred grunted, seeing Matthew's point. It'd be best to leave Gilbert alone then. If he didn't want a relationship then there was no way Alfred would interfere. Sure Gilbert was his friend, but Alfred didn't have a death wish.

After dinner Alfred went up to his room and quickly finished his homework. He then took a nice, long shower and hopped into a pair of boxers and some sweats. The Alpha then went to his room and played a few video games for a couple of hours. When he went to bed it was sometime around 11 o'clock, though Alfred didn't mind one bit. Even as he lay in bed he was still thinking of the day's events. He even dreamt of Arthur and his adorable smile. The way his stunning eyes lit up and the way he grew red when Alfred poked fun at him. His dream was something completely blissful and welcomed.

School dragged on slowly, nothing eventful happening until Friday morning. Alfred was first to run into Gilbert, quickly smelling an odd scent coming from the other. Alfred didn't think much of it, not finding it appealing in any way. However, he did notice a large amount of Alphas pausing to sniff the air. He also caught how their eyes focused on Gilbert and lingered for quite a long time. It wasn't till Arthur and Loren appeared that Alfred understood just what that scent was.

"Oh god. Don't tell me..." Arthur sniffed Gilbert, scrunching up his nose.

"You're starting your heat soon?" Loren looked on edge, fidgeting slightly.

Gilbert scowled darkly, "Ja."

"And you came to school when your pre-heat scent is raging around?" Arthur shook his head and sighed.

Alfred's eyes grew wide, no wonder he wasn't affected by the scent of Gilbert's pre-heat! It was because he was a mated Alpha. A mated Alpha found appeal only in the scent of his mate. Any other Omega in heat simply smelt odd to them. However, to an unmated Alpha, any Omegas scent was enough to drive them wild. Even if the Omega was mated, the Alpha would try to mount them while they were in heat. That was why Omegas needed to be protected by their mate and kin in their weakest moment. The only way an Alpha wouldn't be effected by the scent was when they were related to the Omega in question. If it was a sibling, parent, or a cousin, the Alpha would feel the sudden urge to protect and defend their pack member.

"When did you start your pre-heat?" Arthur demanded, pulling out his phone.

"Right after I arrived at the school." He made a sound as he sucked his teeth, crossing his arms over his chest. "This is so fucking unawesome."

Arthur nodded absentmindedly, flipping through his contacts. He pressed a button on his phone and held it up to his ear, waiting for it to pick up.

He stood up straighter when it did. He cleared his throat and spoke to the one on the other line. "Hello, Ludwig? It's Arthur."

Gilbert's eyes darted towards the Brit and he took a step forward. "Oi, what're you doing?"

"Getting you outa here before you get attacked." Loren rolled her eyes, pinching her nose shut so she couldn't smell Gilbert.

"Oh no I'm fine! Actually, I'm calling because of Gilbert." Arthur paused, giving a small smile. "Oh he's fine don't worry. The problem is, is that he just started his pre-heat. I would like it if you could call your father and have him pick Gilbert up."

"Wait don't call him! He'll be pissed I didn't mark down when my heat was supposed to be!" Gilbert groaned.

Arthur nodded, completely ignoring his friend's pleas. "Alright, I'll tell him. Ok thank you, bye." Arthur hung up and turned a straight face towards Gilbert. "Get your arse to the infirmary before your father arrives."

Gilbert flipped Arthur off, stomping down the hallway towards the nurse's room. "Fuck you Arthur! I could've handled it myself!"

Alfred watched the other storm around the corner angrily. He heard the sound of Gilbert yelling in German followed by a loud whacking sound. The trio watched an Alpha slide across the floor and down the other hall right across from where he came from. Alfred made a note that Gilbert was more violent and prone to anger when he was in heat. The sound of the bell caught all of their attention, removing it from the Alpha that had practically flown across the room with just one punch.

"Well we'd better get to class then…" Arthur raised a brow, glancing at Loren who still hadn't removed her hands off her nose.

"Yeah, got it." Loren gave a small wave, going her own way towards her class.

Alfred smiled down at Arthur and leaned forward, kissing him on the forehead before moving in the opposite direction Arthur was headed. "Bye Artie! See you at lunch!"

Arthur gaped at him in shock, his face a bright cherry red. "I-it's Arthur!" He stuttered, yelling at Alfred before storming off.

Alfred laughed, shoving his hands in his pockets and strolling down the hall towards his class. His first two periods droned on and on almost endlessly. Though Alfred loved his Photography class, without Gilbert it was kind of boring. The same with his Math class. Despite being a wiz at Math and loving it with a passion, he just didn't feel in the mood for it. So when Chemistry rolled around, Alfred figured he'd die of boredom. That is… until his teacher made an announcement.

"Settle down now kiddies." The man smiled. "I have an important announcement to make! We have a new student joining us!"

"This far in the year?" Someone whispered.

"What the heck?" Came another voice.

The teacher cleared his throat, his smile obviously strained. "He's an exchange student all the way from Russia! Isn't that fascinating?" The teacher moved to the door, opening it and poking his head out. "You can come in now."

He moved aside to let the new student in. The scent that greeted them was one that made everyone sit up a little straighter in their seat. There was no mistaking the distinct, high-ranking scent. It was the same as Alfred's scent. The new student was another Top Alpha.

He had ash blond hair and eerie violet eyes that resembled a dolls. He wore a small smile that was downright creepy and made everyone shiver slightly, Alpha or not. His height was nothing to laugh at either. Alfred swore he was almost as tall as Loren, which was saying something seeing as how the girl was a striking 6 feet. The Alpha wore a light grey t-shirt along with a pair of dark blue jeans. Around his neck was a long, tan coloured scarf. Alfred found it quite odd, his clothing looked light enough for the weather yet he was wearing a thick scarf.

"Hello." He spoke merrily. Alfred could see some Omegas in the class tremble slightly, their flight instinct kicking in on overdrive.

"Would you like to introduce yourself?" The oblivious Beta, also known as the teacher, asked.

The Top Alpha nodded, "My name is Ivan Braginski. Let's all become great friends, da?"

Alfred kept his eyes on the newest addition, even as he moved to sit down in the seat directed by the teacher. Surprisingly, it was right next to Alfred. The other Top Alpha grinned, holding his hand out to the Russian.

"Sup? My name's Alfred." He greeted.

"Ivan." The violet-eyed male shook Alfred's hand before taking a seat.

"How you liking the school so far?" Alfred grinned at him, keeping his voice a bit low while the teacher started talking.

Ivan tilted his head from side to side, contemplating his answer. "It is rather boring. Not many people stand out. Though… There were a few Omegas I was told to stay away from."

Alfred nodded slowly, "I can help clarify that. I ran into the same trouble on my first day here. The others told you they were from something called the "_Snake Gang_" correct?"

Ivan nodded, "Something like that."

So Alfred told Ivan about the Omegas who were deemed "_dangerous_".

"They're all pretty chill once you get to know them. Though the quickest to fight is Gilbert."

"Gilbert..?" Ivan tilted his head to the side, smiling in question.

"Yeah, he's the one they call the _White Rattlesnake_. He just sent an Alpha to the nurse with a broken nose this morning. My guess is because the dude tried to crop a feel." Alfred leaned back in his chair, balancing a pencil between his nose and upper lip.

"I would like to meet this… Gilbert." Ivan spoke, his smile growing a bit wider.

Alfred glanced at him, catching the change in scent. Ivan found the way he described Gilbert to be interesting. "He's not here. I don't think he'll be here for a week or so. His pre-heat started today so he had to go home since it was causing a distraction for other Alphas."

"Hmm… How disappointing. Ah… Though you yourself smell as if you've already mated." Ivan commented, giving a subtle sniff to the air.

Alfred let out a dry laugh, "Yeah… I accidentally had drunken sex with one of the Omegas from the _Snake Gang_. The leader, to be exact. But we're going out and all so it's fine!" Alfred added quickly.

Ivan let out a small hum, nodding his head and facing the front of the class. "Very interesting."

Around lunch time, Alfred and Ivan met up again. It was quite easy to track each other down seeing as how they were the only Top Alphas of the school. While they wouldn't directly call each other friends, they would consider themselves rivals. Both were Top Alphas, it was only instinct that they'd be rivals in mostly everything. They strolled through the cafeteria doors and already heads were turning, trying to catch a glimpse of the top dogs in the school. Alfred sat down in his usual spot, Ivan sitting on his right. Once Arthur and the others started arriving, they were quite surprised to see Ivan.

Once all the greetings were exchanged, Alfred finally noticed they were missing someone. "Hay… Where's Loren?" He asked, looking around.

Arthur rolled his eyes, munching on a piece of celery. "I saw Loren corner Eris in the hallway on my way here. It was causing quite the scene. I don't think I've ever seen Loren actually mad. Maybe a teasing annoyance, but never like that. Eris must really be important to her."

Alfred hummed, nodding his head slowly. "That would make sense as to why she's here. I was curious to see how long she could keep up the whole "_I'm avoiding her because of her brothers_" thing."

Ivan watched quietly, a small smile still on his lips. Though he didn't care what they were talking about, the moment they said Gilberts name his interest was piqued. His attention focused to the conversation going between Alfred and Arthur, curious as to what they were talking about.

"Did Gilbert's dad pick him up?" Alfred asked, mixing the macaroni he brought from home, no longer trusting the school lunch.

Arthur nodded, swallowing a piece of his sandwich before speaking. "Yes, though I hear it was quite a scene. Germania practically ran every single red light just to get to him and take him home. Even Ludwig missed his first period waiting for his father. You know how it is, Alpha instinct to protect Omega pack members and what not." Arthur waved his hand nonchalantly.

"Gilbert has Alpha siblings?" Ivan asked, pretending to be innocently curious.

Arthur raised a brow in suspicion, not trusting the newest Alpha just like when he first met Alfred. "Yes, only one though. His name is Ludwig…"

"And his father is an Alpha?"

Alfred spoke up this time, not at all put off by the question. "Nope! His dad is an Omega. It's something in their family that makes Omegas have Alpha personalities. But his dad and bro are pretty cool. I met them when I first went to Gilbert's house to spar. His dad and brother look more alike than Gilbert does with his dad. But his dad's got longer hair and always has this braid in it."

Ivan hummed, nodding slowly. "I would like to meet Gilbert…"

"Well I wouldn't try anything if you want to keep your head."

The group all glanced up as Loren strolled in, her arm looped around Eris's waist. The smaller Omega was blushing lightly, dark red bruises dotting parts of her neck and collar bone that weren't covered by her shirt. She zipped her jacket up, huddling down in it as she glared at Loren from the corner of her eye.

"Oh? New scent. Howdy-do, my name is Loren and this is my mate-to-be, Eris." Loren smiled, though her scent was hostile. Most likely to tell Ivan that if he dared to make a move on Eris, she would rip him apart.

"Hello, my name is Ivan. This is quite a surprise. I have never seen another Female Alpha before. My little sister… She is one." His smile seemed a little strained at the mentioning of his little sister.

Loren whistled in interest, sitting down at the edge of the table and forcing Eris to sit on her lap. "Well isn't that interesting?"

Ivan nodded, "So… Tell me more about this… Gilbert." His scent indicated that there wasn't a second option. He wanted information on the mysterious Omega and he wanted it now.

Loren raised a brow, a cunning smirk tugging at her lips. "Well you've asked the right Alpha!" She exclaimed.

Eris glanced at Loren a little wearily. "Gilbert's going to kill you."

"I owe him one for using me as a guinea pig a few days ago." Loren growled with a smile, fully enjoying the fact that she was spilling information about Gilbert to an Alpha they knew little about.

"Well, Gilbert hates Alphas with a passion. He's fine if you want to be friends, but the moment you make a move you can say goodbye to your teeth! He's dead set on not bending over for anyone. Why, just this morning he broke an Alpha's nose. He's always getting into fights with Alphas. Though I've yet to see him lose one fight." Loren snaked her arms around Eris's waist, grinning evilly.

"Around when his pre-heat starts, he get really violent. Usually more violent than normal. But the moment his actual heat starts, he's the most docile and vulnerable thing you've ever seen." Loren hummed, happy with the interest Ivan was showing.

"Do we want to know how you know that?" Arthur groaned, rolling his eyes.

Loren rested her chin on Eris's shoulder and smirked. "Well you'd be surprised what information you can get with a little Black Mail."

Alfred glanced at Ivan, noticing his smile was a tad bit wider. Despite the bells going off telling him Ivan was up to something, Alfred let it go. To be honest, he was kind of hoping Ivan would be the Alpha that makes Gilbert his mate. Lord knows how badly the Omega needed it. Apparently Gilbert demanded someone hang out with him when he felt like it, but seeing as how almost everyone he knew was in a relationship it meant little time for the couples to be with each other. The fact was, everyone wanted Gilbert in a relationship so they could have time with their dates. It wasn't like they hated Gilbert, he just tended to be a little too much for others to handle.

After practice Alfred found himself to be rather tired. Though, Gilbert's heat suddenly got him thinking. Checking the calendar, Alfred noted that Matthew's heat would be starting sometime next week. His nose twitched as if he could already smell the familiar scent that made Alfred want to protect his brother. There would be no visits from Francis. Not even to stop by and say hi, Alfred wouldn't allow it. Nodding in confirmation, he went to the bathroom and prepared the spray bottle in case Francis did decide to drop by next week.

"Alfred! Phone!" Matthew called from the kitchen. He had answered the phone while Alfred prepared his watery artillery.

"Coming!" Alfred hid his weapons of choice in his room before going down the hall and into the kitchen. He took the phone from Matthew's outstretched hand, putting it to his ear. His brother then left the kitchen, returning to his bedroom.

"Heeeello?" He drawled, leaning against the counter.

"Alfred?" Came the distinct British tone on the other line.

Alfred grinned, "Hey Artie! What brings you to call? And… Hold on how do you have my number?"

"Got it from Loren. Anyways, I just wanted to tell you that I won't be able to go on our date this weekend." Arthur sounded a little disappointed.

Alfred's smile dropped and he frowned, his whole demeanour deflating. "Why not?" He pouted.

Arthur sighed and Alfred could almost see the Brit rubbing his temples. "When I got home I ended up starting my pre-heat. I should've been paying attention, seeing as how Gilbert's and my heat usually match up. I thought since I didn't start my pre-heat that morning that I would be fine."

Alfred's mouth took on an "_o_" shape. "I see. That makes sense then… I guess. So you'll be starting your heat soon?"

"Most likely." Came the curt reply.

Alfred bit his bottom lip, wondering how Arthur was smelling. His scent must be even more mouth-watering. Alfred imagined how the other would be during his heat. The noises he would make and the things he would do. The Alpha even thought of how good it would feel to knot inside of Arthur. The thought sent blood rushing down and his pants to feel a little tight.

"Alfred. You'd best get your mind out of the gutter." Arthur's unamused voice broke through his delicious fantasy.

He blushed, stuttering for an answer. "I-I wasn't thinking of anything dirty!"

"Liar." Arthur chuckled softly, "Alright. I'll see you after my heat. We can set up another date afterwards."

"Got it." Alfred grinned.

The two gave a string of goodbyes before Alfred hung up. He sighed, looking down at the phone before placing it on its stand. He then went up to his room, intending to erase all perverted thoughts from his head by drowning in his video games. It worked for a couple of hours, though when he, the thoughts came back. Alfred had trouble falling asleep without relieving himself. The fact that he used Arthur to masturbate to, left him feeling completely embarrassed. The next morning when he woke up from a rather sticky dream left Alfred with renewed embarrassment that he carried with him for the entire day.


	4. Russian Greeting

A/N: This is so late and I actually have a reason this time. My freaking math teacher gives me 40 problems of math homework almost every night! Also, I have Sabo con to get prepared for! It's in two weeks! If you follow my tumblr, you'll see the prepping photos I'm taking of my Nyo!Prussia cosplay. I'm real excited for how it's turning out. I can finally cosplay a girl ;w; I'll post photos of the con on my tumblr too~ REVIEWS. GOD I MISSED YOU DUCKIES -_hugs all my readers_-

**west4242564**: Then I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's all about Ivan and Gilly~

**KyoshiWarrior**: Well, the Alfred we all know and love is quite childish. Hope you enjoy this chapter, sorry it was late!

**Basuke Vongola-Style**: More pervy Alfred in the near future -_waves hands around a crystal ball like a fortune teller_-

**Alba The Great**: That's the smart thing to do owo Thank you for reading it! And don't worry, no angst for a while ;w;

**Yukiosnow139**: I do know they seem to be moving faster than Alfred and Arthur. (minus drunken sex) Muwahahaha

I know in this chapter Gilbert seems like he has an anger problem, but just keep in mind he REALLY hates Alpha's and he's REALLY frustrated with Ivan being... well... Ivan. With that said, I now retire to work on the other fanfic while you sweeties read this! ;w; enjoy and once again, sorry for the lateness.

* * *

Gilbert's heat ended on the Friday a week after it started. Since the scent still hadn't cleared from his body, the albino was allowed to stay home from school for an extra day. He was quite fed up with staying in the house for so long, so he did the only rational thing to do. He snuck out when his father and his brother left. The unruly Omega then went to his usual hang out. Along the way a few Alpha's tried hitting on him, seeing as how the scent of his heat still lingered. Only when a full on fight broke out did they actually realize who they were dealing with. Gilbert walked away with a busted lip and a bruised cheek; the others weren't so lucky.

"Shouldn't have left the house." Eris scolded lightly, having come over to tend to Gilbert's wounds. The albino always trusted her to do it. Eris was the only one he'd let see him in a weakened state. Plus she'd never tell his dad that he got into a fight. Eris was always good at keeping quiet.

"You know how it gets! I had to use one of those '_things_'." He hissed out bitterly.

"Not the thing you wanted to feel, was it?" Eris smirked when Gilbert gave her a shove.

He scowled at her, his crimson eyes dancing with a dangerous glint. "You want a busted lip too? I'll gladly give you one."

"Then I'd give you another busted lip. And… I won't tell you what's been going on at school." She hummed, patching up Gilbert's cheek with a white bandage.

Gilbert raised a brow, "Why would I care about what's going on at school?"

Eris bit her bottom lip, taking a step back to check if Gilbert needed any other wounds patched up. "There's a new kid at the school."

The Omega gave her a bewildered look. "We get those all the time, how does that affect me?"

"The dude's taken an interest in you. Loren and Alfred have been talking to him about you. Me and Arthur don't say anything, but the guy can be a little intimidating." She confessed with a small shrug.

Red eyes widened at that. Gilbert sat up straighter, now a tad bit curious. "You find someone intimidating? Well then this dude must be something else."

Eris sighed, sitting on the stool next to Gilbert. "He is, and not in a good way. He's like Alfred, a Top Alpha. But he doesn't have Alfred's personality nor does he act like the usual Alphas. I can't tell what he's thinking. He's always smiling, I just don't know what makes him tick. I don't even think I want to know. I can hold my own in a fight, but against someone like him, I'm not too sure."

Gilbert didn't let his surprise show on his face. Eris was usually pretty confident in her fighting. This Alpha must be pretty serious if the _Egyptian Asp _wasn't sure she could take him on in a fight. Gilbert bit the inside of his cheek, crossing his arms over his chest.

He threw her one of his usual cocky smirks, reaching up to ruffle her hair. "Don't you worry about a thing! You have three brothers who'll kick his ass if he tries anything and a gang of Omegas willing to back you up."

Eris huffed, brushing Gilbert's hand away. "It's not me I'm worried about! He isn't asking about me."

Gilbert snorted, "What? So you think I should be worried? No way! I've taken on countless Alphas! Being a Top Alpha makes no difference to me! I'll fight him if he tries anything!"

The petite Omega looked unconvinced, a frown etched onto her delicate features. "Gilbert…"

With an annoyed grunt, he flicked her in the forehead. She jumped, letting out a surprise squeak. With wide eyes she rubbed her forehead, watching Gilbert grin at her. He ruffled her hair again, this time giving her a reassuring smile.

"You're worrying too much mein Freund. I'll be fine." He said with a gentle pat.

Eris's bottom lip quivered as if she still had more to say. Instead she gave in, sighing and slumping her shoulders in defeat. "Fine… If you say so. Just be careful ok?"

Gilbert laughed, leaning back in his stool. "I'm always careful!"

With a raised brow, Eris got off of her seat. "If this is what you call careful, I'm even more worried."

The two Omegas moved to the front door, bidding farewell to each other as Eris made her way home to her triplet band of brothers. Gilbert spent the rest of the day inside playing video games. When his brother got home and saw his newly acquired wounds, he was more than a little upset. Needless to say, once their father got home Gilbert was in even more trouble. He was grounded by the angry German male, this time rules would be enforced. He was to come straight home from school, no dilly-dallying. He was also not allowed to play video games or have sweets. Gilbert complained greatly, thought after a stern look from his father he shut up.

When the weekend was finally over and school started, Gilbert was more than happy to leave the house. He practically shot out of the door faster than his brother did. It was quite a sight to see Gilbert getting out of bed himself. The truth was he was rather excited to meet the supposedly "dangerous" Top Alpha. It was just another person who would be a challenge for Gilbert to defeat. Gilbert loved a challenging opponent. He had fought Alfred, another Top Alpha. Based on the strength Alfred demonstrated, Gilbert assumed he was well equipped in dealing with the mysterious man.

Strolling into the school, he was met with a wide string of whispers that usually accompanied his presence. He smirked, relishing in the attention of the student body. He wasn't an attention whore, no, the albino just liked it when people noticed him as something more than another Omega. They knew him as someone dangerous and not to be messed with. Someone who was stronger than most Alphas and who would sooner bite an Alpha rather than talk to one. He was a warrior among warriors.

Puffing his chest out slightly, he stuck his nose in the air and allowed a cocky smirk to pull up his lips. A new scent stood out amongst the others, tingling his pale nose. He looked around and tried to locate the source of the scent. It was different from Alfred's Top Alpha scent. It was crisper and had a weird and intimidating tang to it. Alfred's scent was a gentler, yet still overpowering one.

The new Alpha's scent was faint, most likely thanks to the weekend eroding it away. So Gilbert did the next best thing, he sought out his friends. He found Loren pinning Eris to a locker, her arms snaked around the Omega's waist while their foreheads touched. Eris was blushing lightly, trying not to giggle at what Loren was cooing to her. Gilbert shuddered, trying not to gag at the sight. _Oh how the mighty have fallen. _He sighed to himself, thinking of Arthur and Alfred, then of Lovino and Antonio, and then of course Eris and Loren. Shaking his head, he made a small '_tsk'_ and moved over to the two.

"This is a public hallway you know." He smirked when Eris jumped, practically shoving Loren away.

"G-Gilbert! I didn't see you there." Eris gave a dry chuckle.

"Apparently." He rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. "Wow, I didn't know you were dating Loren! I wonder if your brothers know."

Eris paled slightly and she shoved past Loren, grabbing Gilbert by the shirt collar and pulling him down to her level. "I swear to god if you tell them I'll gut you like a pig." Her tone of voice was cold and unnerving, her scent giving off all signs of hostility.

Gilbert, unintimidated, merely sneered at her. "I might forget what I saw… if… someone was to buy me that new game I've been dying for."

Eris gave him a hard shove, a grim scowl tainting her face. "Asshole. That's called blackmail you know."

The albino merely shrugged, smirking. "Hey, it's your own fault for making out in the open like that."

"We weren't making out." Eris hissed.

"Don't I wish though," Loren purred, slipping a hand around Eris's waist and pulling her closer. She turned her eyes on Gilbert and flicked her head. "What are you gonna do about the Alpha asking for info on you? I know Eris talked to you about it."

Gilbert snorted, rolling his eyes. "Oh please. As if that'll be a problem! I can take him down, don't tell me you're going to worry over my wellbeing too."

"Not really, I could care less what happens. It's about time you get taken. Your virginity is stinking up the air." Loren waved a hand in front of her nose, smirking at the shorter male.

Gilbert growled, scowling at her. "You sure that isn't Eris you're sniffing?"

"Hey," Came the annoyed grumble. "Don't bring me into your sexual disputes. I don't want anything to do with them."

Loren made a whine, kissing Eris on the cheek and pulling her into a tight hug. "I'm so sorry baby. Don't worry, anyone I've ever been with was before I fell for you. It meant nothing."

Eris shrugged Loren's arms off, slowly shoving her away. "Yeah ok, can we change the subject now?"

"Gilbert!"

The trio looked down the hallway at the Brit walking towards them, he too was wearing a weary and concerned look.

"Sup Eyebrows." Gilbert nodded in greeting.

"What are you going to do about Ivan? Apparently he's been dying to meet you all last week." Arthur stopped in front of the other, a small pout forming on his lips.

Gilbert groaned, throwing his head back to add a more dramatic effect. "Not you too! Would you all stop worrying about me? I can handle myself just fine! This is me you're talking to! The Omega that broke an Alpha's nose with one punch! The Omega who can take down 4 Alphas with only his fists!"

"Exactly, the _Omega_. Those were just normal Alphas, this is a Top Alpha." Arthur stressed.

Gilbert fixed him with a dark scowl, his scent growing a little hostile. "He's no different. I flipped Alfred on his back countless of times."

"That was practice. I even bet he was holding back a bit." Eris added.

"I'll be fine!" He spoke through gritted teeth, trying hard no to blow up at them. "What are you guys, my father? There's no way I can lose in a fight!"

Loren looked past Arthur, letting out a small hum. "Well here's your chance to prove it. Here comes the two Top Alphas now."

Looking towards the direction Loren indicated, the four of them watched as Alfred and Ivan strolled down the hall. Alfred was talking animatedly while Ivan simply nodded and added a small input here and there. The crowded hallway easily parted for the two males, their dominant scent telling everyone to make way for the elites. Gilbert narrowed his eyes when he caught sight of Ivan. When those violet orbs lifted up and locked with Gilbert's, the albino felt something he hadn't felt since he was a child. It was his Omega instinct, it was telling him to cower and to flee. It was telling him to submit.

Gilbert was suddenly appalled, a disgusting feeling resting in his stomach. When the two stopped in front of the party of four, Gilbert got a good whiff of Ivan's scent. Even when Alfred started talking to the group, those violet eyes remained locked with Gilbert's. The scent Ivan gave off was clear as day. The moment it wafted into the air, everyone had to pause to glance between the two. Ivan's scent was telling Gilbert to submit, almost close to demanding it. Yet the albino clearly had no plan to do that. Instead his scowl darkened and he let out a small, animalistic growl. Ivan's eyes widened slightly and his smile actually fell and gave way to a surprised expression. Though it was quickly replaced by his usual small smile.

He took a step towards Gilbert, extending his hand out to the Omega. "You are quite stubborn, that is good. My name is Ivan Braginski, you must be Gilbert Beilschmidt."

Gilbert didn't take his eyes off of Ivan, glaring at him suspiciously. "I am. I see you've heard of my awesomeness."

"That I have." Ivan smiled wider when Gilbert accepted his handshake. Instead of shaking though, he lifted Gilbert's hand to his lips and kissed the back of it. "You are quite the Omega."

Everyone instantly froze when Ivan's lips made contact with Gilbert's hand. Gilbert was staring at his limb with complete horror and shock. Eris and Arthur held their breath, expecting the albino to explode. Gilbert's eyes darkened and he harshly shook of Ivan's grip, whipping the back of his hand on his shirt and giving Ivan a look of pure disgust.

"Don't ever do that again if you want to keep your teeth intact." He bit out with more venom than the snake he was named after.

He shoved past Ivan and Alfred, "I'm going to class first!" He barked over his shoulder at the group.

Eris and Arthur both let out a collective sigh, glancing at Ivan and the disappearing mop of white hair. Alfred whistled, letting out an amused chuckle.

"Dude, I thought he was going to punch you." Of course Alfred hadn't bothered to use his nose to smell the air.

Ivan let out a small hum, watching where Gilbert had disappeared off to. "He is quite interesting. He is the first Omega to outright reject me. I like it."

Alfred laughed, completely missing the whole situation. Arthur glanced at Eris, the both of them sharing a worried look. They wondered if they should butt in, hopefully to deter Ivan from his interest of Gilbert. No good would come out of this, the both of them knew that. Ivan meant trouble, both Eris and Arthur just shared the same instinct. They were more in tune to their Omega instincts than Gilbert. Eris more than Arthur, yet still they both shared most of the same instincts. Gilbert didn't, he had abandoned his Omega instincts in early childhood for a good deal of reasons. How he could suppress them was most likely from his family's genetics. But they were there nonetheless, they simply were dormant.

The two Omega's instincts were telling them that their fellow Omega was in danger of an Alpha. Ivan didn't seem like he'd physically harm Gilbert, but there was no knowing. Top Alpha's were different from normal Alpha's. They could smell better and were stronger. Eris was positive whenever Gilbert and Alfred spar, the Alpha never used his full strength on Gilbert. The Omega's towering pride would surely be ripped to pieces. While Alfred was kind enough to do that, who knows if Ivan would do the same.

Before they could say anything, the bell decided then to ring. They all departed, going to their separate classes. The day passed by rather interestingly. After every class, Gilbert would end up being sniffed out by Ivan. The albino was growing agitated with every encounter, getting closer and closer to attacking the Russian Alpha. When his fourth period rolled around, Gilbert had just about had it. So when the Russian came to follow him to lunch, Gilbert was just about ready to snap.

"You'd better quite following me or else!" Gilbert snarled at him, stomping into the lunch room.

"I am merely going to the cafeteria. That is not a crime, is it?" The violet-eyed male smiled innocently.

Gilbert grit his teeth, letting out an annoyed hiss. Trudging over to his usual spot, he sat down in a huff. When Ivan sat next to him, the other practically bristled.

"Sit somewhere else." He demanded.

"I'm quite happy sitting here." Ivan responded, giving him his usual smile.

Gilbert's eyes narrowed dangerously. "I said move."

Ivan frowned slightly, tilting his head to the side. "Omegas should not be giving orders to an Alpha."

Gilbert's rationality snapped at that. He stood up in a blind fury, a low growl coming from him. "That's it!"

His hands launched out, grabbing Ivan's scarf and yanking him up towards Gilbert. The Omega reared a fist back, preparing to deck Ivan right in the face. The only thing that stopped him was Alfred's boisterous voice.

"Woah Gilbert! Calm down dude!" The Alpha shouted out, having seen the albino react from across the room. He sprinted towards him, pulling him off of Ivan with great effort. "What's gotten into you?"

"Let go of me!" Gilbert snarled out, wriggling angrily in Alfred's hold. "I'm gonna teach this bastard a lesson!"

Ivan let out a small chuckle, quite amused with the turn of events. "It looks like you do not like being told what to do."

"Damn straight!" Gilbert seethed at him, scowling like an angry child.

Alfred set him down on the floor, keeping a firm hold on his arm. "Now come on, that's no way to treat someone you just met. Apologize."

Gilbert seemed to bristle even more, his body tensing in pure rage. His scent was something else, overpowering enough to capture the attention of everyone in the lunch room. It was so clear and crisp, strong enough to be smelt even outside of the room. The wild rage coming off of the Omega was quite a sight. Everyone was sure he'd turn and punch Alfred in the face. Gilbert's fists were clenched tightly and he was trembling slightly, his pale cheeks a dark red.

"No. Way." He snarled out through clenched teeth.

"Gilbert." Alfred's voice was stern, leaving no room for argument. "Apologize or I'll tell your dad you're picking fights."

Gilbert stiffened, his eyes widening slightly. Every time Gilbert brings Alfred over to spar, he always manages to talk up a storm with his usually quite dad. It was no secret his father liked Alfred, he found him to be a good kid. If Alfred blabbed to his father about him picking another fight, there was no telling how badly he'd be grounded. Maybe even worse than he was now. That thought was deemed to be highly unawesome and unwanted. His demeanour slowly deflated, though his anger stayed. It took everything he had to push down his pride so he could apologize. He was almost tempted to bite his own tongue off so he wouldn't have to say it.

"…. Sorry…" Gilbert huffed, glaring away from Ivan.

He missed the way Ivan's smile dived into a frown. He also missed the way the Russian's scent changed to something territorial. Apparently he disliked the fact Alfred was able to force out an apology from the strong-willed Omega. Ivan watched Gilbert shake off Alfred, turning to send him a scowl.

"Happy?" He snapped.

Alfred grinned, "Immensely."

"Good." With that he shoved past Alfred, heading for the door.

Alfred watched him stalk away, completely confused. "Where're you going?"

Just as Gilbert made it to the cafeteria doors, they opened up to reveal Arthur, Loren, and Eris walking in. They stopped when Gilbert shoved past them, his enraged scent following after.

"Gil? Where you going?" Eris called.

"I'm going to class! My appetites ruined!" He snarled over his shoulder.

Gilbert rounded the corner, his hands clenched into tight fists. His shoulder's shook with his blind rage. He let out a string of curses, suddenly feeling the need to punch something. So that's what he did. He turned and slammed his fist into the locker closest to him. It created a loud bang and left the locker with a small dent. The fiery Omega didn't leave unscathed though. He gained scratches and cuts along his knuckles, the wounds trickling out blood. He huffed in annoyance, bringing his hand up to lick off the red liquid. Gilbert headed to the bathroom, washing off his hand in the sink.

When his fifth period finally started, Gilbert was already wishing for the day to be done. He was still pissed about lunch plus his hand was aching. Maybe punching a metal locker wasn't the best idea. If his brother saw him with a new set of wounds, he was surely going to nag him. Gilbert was not looking forward to that, not one bit. After his lesson had finished, he found himself glad it was now time for his last class of the day. That joy was easily replaced with despair when he caught scent of Top Alpha.

It didn't take a genius to tell that Ivan shared a class with him. The albino stalked into the room, casting the coldest glare he could at the other. He then slumped into his seat, drumming his fingers on the desk as he waited for the lesson to start. Gilbert could feel Ivan's eyes on him. He wouldn't dare admit it, but they made him feel a little uncomfortable. They bore into him like hot coals, not at all letting up even as the teacher started to talk. Gilbert had to force himself to concentrate on what the teacher was saying. The Omega was on edge, his senses all erratic and tense.

As the minutes ticked on, he was getting more and more impatient. Just when he was ready to tear his hair out in obvious frustration, the lesson finally drew to a close. He chucked his books in his bag and jumped from his seat, aiming for the door. Gilbert was quite pissed when his wrist was caught and he was suddenly yanked back. He glared over his shoulder at the smiling Russian. Gilbert gave a firm yank, trying to break off Ivan's grip. That only succeeded in the other tightening his hold. Ivan's scent instantly told everyone to leave the room, even the teacher. Their classmates didn't need to be told twice. The flocked to the door, practically shoving one another in their haste to follow a Top Alpha's orders.

Gilbert steadily became aware of the growing danger he was in. He gave another harsh tug, glaring daggers at Ivan.

"Let go." He demanded.

The Alpha merely smiled, letting out a small hum. "You know, I've noticed something. Even though your heat was a few days ago, the scent still lingers. It is quite faint, but up close…"

Gilbert was yanked towards Ivan's chest, locked into place by an arm around his waist and a hand at the back of his head. Ivan tilted Gilbert's head back, exposing his delicate white neck. The tall Alpha then leaned down, nuzzling the crook of it. He took a deep breath, an appreciative hum rumbling in his throat.

"The scent is quite clear." He mumbled softly.

Gilbert stiffened, how could he forget that Top Alpha's have a better sense of smell than normal Alpha's? Even if his heat was a few days ago, Ivan could still manage to smell it? Gilbert tried to rear back, shoving against Ivan's chest with all his strength.

"Let go of me damn it! You'd better or I swear I'll– Ah!" His body jolted, a gasp escaping his lips as Ivan's tongue drew across the side of his neck and up to the edge of his jaw.

Ivan leaned back to look into Gilbert's eyes. He smirked, drawing his tongue over his lips. "You taste very sweet."

Gilbert grit his teeth, shoving Ivan's face back. "That's it. I'm breaking your nose."

Ivan gripped Gilbert's wrists in a firm hold, smiling sweetly at him. "I've decided I want you as my mate."

The albino paused at that, giving Ivan an exasperated look. "Haaaaa?" _Did my threats and insults fly over his head? Is he freaking dense?!_

"You are very stubborn, strong-willed, and you do not bend over for anyone. I like that very much. You have a mind of your own, you won't follow orders without stating your own opinion on the matter." The Russian Alpha explained with a chuckle.

"I'm pretty sure Eris and Arthur do the same thing. Hell, even Lovino will cuss back at you." Gilbert leaned away from the taller male, attempting to put a distance between the two of them.

"They are already taken are they not?" He tilted his head to the side.

Gilbert growled, giving another forceful tug. This time Ivan let Gilbert go, watching him take a step back. "Well tough luck then. I'm not gonna become your mate."

Ivan drew his brows together in confusion, frowning. "But I already decided it."

"And I refuse. You may be used to getting everything you want just because you're a Top Alpha, but that won't work with me. There's no way I'd just be yours at the drop of a hat!" Gilbert sniffed, actually insulted that Ivan would even think he would comply so easily.

"Oh… I see…" He nodded his head slowly.

"Good." The albino crossed his arms over his chest, glad it was finally over.

"So I only have to work for your affections and then you'll be my mate, da?" Ivan smiled warmly at the red-eyed male.

Gilbert stared at him with wide eyes, "Wha? No! I mean there's no way I'd ever mate with someone! There's no hope!"

Ivan chuckled, reaching up to tuck some of Gilbert's hair behind his ear. "I am not one to give up so easily."

Gilbert stiffened, his body acting on impulse. In a split second he had the side of Ivan's hand clenched firmly in his mouth, the Omega biting down harshly. He growled, glaring at Ivan. The Alpha watched him, his eyes wide in surprise. Ivan suddenly laughed, patting Gilbert's head with the other hand.

"Da, this will be quite fun. I look forward to the day you become mine." He said with a wide smile.

Gilbert let go of his hand, baring his teeth. "That's never gonna happen!"

Ivan merely chuckled, taking his backpack and heading to the door. "It will, you'll see." He threw over his shoulder before stepping out.

Gilbert chased after him, standing in the hallway and watching him leave. "It won't happen, you hear me? I swear to you, it won't!"

The Russian obviously heard him, he just simply chose to ignore Gilbert. With a frustrated snarl, Gilbert stalked down the opposite direction, his scent telling everyone to "_back-the-hell-off-or-I'll-bite-your-throat-out_". Needless to say it effectively got everyone out of his way.

Gilbert stomped home, his raging scent following him like the plague. When he arrived, he locked himself in the training room and relentlessly beat a punching bag, not getting out until dinner. When he sat down for a traditional German meal, his father was more than surprised to see the newfound wounds on his son's hand.

"I hope for your sake that you were not involved in a fight." Was all he said as he set their plates in front of them.

"I didn't start it! I was attacked and had to defend myself!" Gilbert retorted, stabbing a piece of wurst with his fork.

The older Omega raised a brow, clearly not believing him. "And just what attacked you?"

Gilbert paused, wracking his brain for an answer. "Uhh… Metal… ninjas… U-uh yeah! Metal ninjas!"

Germania rolled his eyes, sitting down. "You punched a locker again, didn't you?"

The albino jumped, shock evident on his face. "Wha–!? How do you know that!?"

"I can smell when you lie to me. Your scent changes. You are very expressive with your scent." His father explained, beginning to eat his meal.

"It's true." Ludwig smiled slightly, giving his brother a small, sympathetic look.

Gilbert's face lit up in a dark blush. "I-It's cheating to smell!"

"It is not. You should not be lying in the first place." Germania commented.

Gilbert sulked, crossing his arms over his chest. "It wasn't my fault. I was just pissed."

"You are always in a bitter mood when someone challenges your ideas and beliefs. It is like you are always in heat." Germania frowned at his son, pointing at him with his fork. "I am not telling you to change your ways, I am just saying that you need to let up on the fighting. You are getting into too many fights, more than I did at your age."

"That's because back when you were a kid, no one messed with our family! They knew from our family name that we were Omega-born Alphas! No one messed with us back in Germany, they respected us and treated us like Alphas! But here, they treat me as if I'm some shitty Omega! Even if I beat them all down, more still come thinking they can take me on! They have no respect for me, so I have to beat it into them!" Gilbert slammed his hand on the table for emphasis.

Germania, quite used to his son's outbursts, merely sighed and rubbed his temples. "Gilbert, I will admit that here the Alphas need work… But not all of them are bad. Clearly you know that, you are friends with a few of them are you not?"

"That's because they respect me! They're different from other Alphas!" Gilbert scowled, leaning back in his chair.

"You cannot gain respect from fighting them Gilbert." Ludwig sighed, frowning at his brother.

The albino pouted, groaning. "Look, can we just stop talking about this? The topic is seriously killing my awesomeness."

The two blonds hesitated, but they nodded and continued to eat. After a few minutes of silence between them, Germania spoke up once again. "So how was school you two? Anything interesting happen?"

The two both jumped when Gilbert suddenly started choking on a piece of his food, the albino slamming his chest to get it dislodged.

"Brother, are you alright!?" Ludwig asked worriedly, looking ready to rush to his brother's aid.

Gilbert nodded, still trying to cough up the piece of meat. He had ended up thinking about how Ivan had licked his throat and how he had practically declared that he was going to make Gilbert his mate. The memory had shocked him and had of course, made him blush a deep red. The albino managed to remove the chunk of meat, coughing it up onto the table. He whipped his mouth, grimacing in disgust at the offending piece of cooked flesh. He picked it up with his napkin, ignoring his brother's repulsed look at him coughing up partially chewed food. He then proceeded to throw the piece away, sitting back down and continuing his meal in unusual silence.

That night when Gilbert logged onto his computer, he was instantly messaged by Eris. The Omega was demanding to know if Gilbert was ok, already acting like a mother to the other. This wasn't the first time Eris had acted this way. Out of their little gang, she was the one who was the most motherly. She took care of Gilbert, Arthur, and Lovino wholeheartedly. If someone threatened their safety, she tore them to bits. She had beaten more than one Alpha bloody when they tried to mess with Lovino. Even if the small Omega was a part of their gang, he was more bark than he was bite. That was why Eris was quite overprotective of the Omega.

_'__Are you ok?' _Came the frantic message followed by a barrage of question marks when the albino didn't answer right away.

_'__? Yeeeah? Why wouldn't I be?' _He typed back, his brows drawn together in confusion.

'_I overheard some Alphas talking about how Ivan chased everyone out of the classroom while he talked to you. When I asked them about it they explained it in detail to me how his scent sent off all kinds of warnings for them to get the hell out of there.'_

_'__Did they tell you or did you beat it out of them?' _

There was a pause before Eris replied. '_A little bit of both…'_

Gilbert laughed, grinning at the computer screen. '_Knew it. But don't worry Eris, I'm 100% awesomely fine!'_

Gilbert's door opened and Germania scowled at his son, crossing his arms over his chest. "Gilbert, you are grounded correct? What does that mean?"

Gilbert groaned and slumped in his seat, glancing over at his dad with a sheepish pout. "N…puter…" He mumbled.

"What was that?"

"No computer…" He grumbled a bit louder.

His father nodded, "Good. Then log off and get to bed."

The albino groaned as his father closed the door. He messaged Eris, reluctantly telling her that he had to go to bed. After bidding their goodnights, Gilbert curled under his warm covers and fell asleep. His dreams were plagued by a certain violet-eyed Alpha along with some wondering hands. When Gilbert woke up that morning with an erection clear as day, he almost screamed in horror. He repeatedly told himself that he did not get an erection from the Alpha and that he did not have a sexual fantasy about him. Never before in Gilbert's 16, almost 17, years of living had he ever dreamt of an Alpha like that. Maybe when he was in heat, but never when he was thinking straight.

His morning schedule ended up getting messed up, something that put him in a sour mood. When he arrived at school, he practically tore through the hall searching for Loren. When he found her, she was talking with a couple of Alphas. He stormed up to her and grabbed the front of her shirt, slamming her against the lockers. While the other Alphas looked shocked and surprised, Loren merely smiled calmly as if she knew Gilbert would do this.

"You're very lively this morning." She commented with a chuckle, the other Alphas all fleeing to avoid Gilbert's wrath.

"Shut it! You sold me out!" He growled threateningly, standing on his tippy toes just to reach her face to snarl in it.

Loren feigned surprise, "Did I? Well I'll admit I did give the more… personal information. However, Alfred told him about what makes you tick."

Gilbert was grinding his teeth together with such force that there was actual noise. "You bitch. Do you know what you did? I've got a psycho Alpha hounding after my ass and what's worse, he's a Top Alpha! They seem to be more pig-headed than the usual shit-sticks I deal with!"

Loren shrugged in indifference, glancing away. "And how is that my problem? We should be celebrating that someone had finally taken an interest in you. Someone who you can't beat up."

"I can beat him up!" Gilbert quickly said.

"Then why didn't you break his nose yesterday? I hear he declared you his mate." Loren retorted with a sneer.

Gilbert flushed a dark red, his mouth gaping wide open. "W-what!? W-where did you hear that?!" Gilbert denied that his voice came out in a near squeak.

"Oh, a large bear came and told me directly that there were claims on you and I was to keep my paws off." She gave a smirk. "Little Gilly is being loved." The female Alpha sang in delight.

"I'll kill you, this is your fault." He paled, his shoulders shaking in another fit of rage.

Loren smirked, reaching up and yanking his ear. He let out a whine of protest, instantly letting go of her shirt. She held onto his ear, tugging it down harshly. "What a rude thing to say to a woman."

"You're no woman! You're a man in disguise!" He snapped, glaring at her. He yelped when Loren gave another sharp yank.

"Rude."

Gilbert cursed at her in German, reaching for her stomach and pinching her side. She jumped back with a gasp, rubbing the burning area. Gilbert rubbed his aching ear, flipping her off.

"Asshole. That actually hurt."

Loren rolled her eyes, "Oh quit your whining." She glanced up, grinning. "Well here's your chance to make an impression, a good one this time."

Gilbert instantly whipped around, jumping when he caught sight of Ivan. When his eyes locked with lilac ones, he felt that annoying Omega urge to flee. Swallowing down his instincts, he set on an annoyed scowl and crossed his arms over his chest. Ivan strolled up to them, smiling widely at Gilbert.

"Good morning Gilbert, did you sleep well?" He asked.

"I did. Quite well." The albino bit out sarcastically.

"That is good!" He placed his hands on Gilbert's shoulders, leaning in and kissing him on both cheeks.

Loren gave a wolf-whistle, making Gilbert bristle in a mix between embarrassment and rage. He jumped back from Ivan the moment the other released his grip.

"The hell was that?!" He snapped, whipping his cheeks furiously.

Ivan tilted his head, confused. "It is a greeting from where I come from. It is common to do this among friends, da?"

"Not here it ain't!" Gilbert snarled.

The Russian gave a hum as if he acknowledged what Gilbert had said. "Well I am used to doing it, so I will continue to do that to you."

Instead of yelling at the other even more, Gilbert simply groaned and rubbed his head. He muttered a few profanities in German, wondering what he was going to do with this strange Alpha. He waved his hand, giving in just because he was tired of yelling.

"Whatever, I could really care less right now." He grumbled.

Ivan beamed at him, reaching out to envelope the albino in a hug. "I am glad you see it my way!"

Gilbert dodged out of the way, shoving Loren to Ivan's outstretched arms. The two shoved away from each other faster than lightning, both grimacing at the forced contact. Loren glared at Gilbert who was whistling innocently. He had his hands behind his head, seeming to be utterly relaxed and nonchalant about the death glare.

"So Ivan, how's about you and Gilbert hang out after school? I'm sure you'd just love to get to know him." Loren gave a wicked smile, not at all seeming to care that she was now the one receiving a death glare.

Ivan gasped, smiling. He clapped his hands together, nodding. "That is a good idea! Da, I like it."

Gilbert jolted to attention, "C-can't! I'm grounded!" He said in a panic.

Loren rolled her eyes, "That's never stopped you before."

Ivan nodded, already confirming it. "Ok, we will go out for dinner. That is good, correct?"

Gilbert gritted his teeth, crossing his arms over his chest and tapping his foot in annoyance. "I'm not some fruity Omega you can just win over with a quick meal. No thanks, I'll pass."

With that Gilbert stormed past Ivan, completely done with the Russian. Ivan watched him go, pouting slightly.

"I do not understand. Most Omegas like the idea of a date, correct? So why does Gilbert not like the idea?" He asked curiously.

Loren raised a brow, patting the Russian's shoulder. "The problem, my friend, is that you're treating Gilly like every other Omega. The dude is pretty dense when it comes to his instincts. If you want to know how to pick him up, I'd suggest asking Arthur or Eris. Though, I really doubt Eris will tell you anything. She's too overprotective of him to tell you anything."

"You can ask her, yes?"

Loren sighed, stuffing her hands into her pockets. "I mean sure, I can ask her. But she'll know that I'm asking for you."

"Ask her." It wasn't a request, it was a command.

Loren hesitated before she gave a sigh through her nose, her shoulders slumping in defeat. "Fine."

Ivan smiled, "Good." It was only natural she would give in to him. That was what usually happened when one was against a Top Alpha. They always gave in to what the other wanted, doing everything in their power to please the Top Alpha. Yet then there was Gilbert. An Omega who not only refused to back down from challenging Ivan, but an Omega who had enough guts to downright insult him and threaten him.

Ivan was starting to like Gilbert more and more with every encounter he had with the German. While he continued to see Gilbert's angry expression, he had only gotten a small glimpse of his flustered face. After seeing the albino's cheeks light up with all shades of red, he had begun to want to see all of Gilbert's expressions. Mainly him when he was lost in utter pleasure. The way he would call out Ivan's name, his cheeks flushed and a moan coming from his lips. Just the image sent heat pooling into Ivan's lower abdomen. He'd be lying if he said he didn't want Gilbert to submit to him, because the Alpha wanted that more than anything. He wanted Gilbert to submit to him and only him. He would not allow the albino to succumb to anyone but him.

With that in mind, he headed to his first period, social studies. It was a good thing that he shared it with Arthur. He wanted to get as much information about Gilbert as he could. When he arrived in the classroom, he was more than delighted to see the blond Brit sitting at his desk with a book pulled out. Ivan stood in front of his desk, waiting for the Omega to look up at him.

"Hello comrade." Ivan spoke when green eyes lifted up to meet his.

Arthur raised a brow, slowly putting his book mark in to mark his page. "…Hi?"

"I have some questions to ask about Gilbert." He said, getting straight to the point.

Arthur closed his book and frowned. "Shouldn't you ask Gilbert these questions? I'm sure he can answer them better than I can."

"No. He will not answer even if I ask, I know this much." Ivan sat down in the seat next to Arthur, smiling innocently. "I would just like to know how to court him."

Arthur's brows shot up in surprise. "Really? Well there's a surprise…" The Omega rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. "Well to be absolutely honest, you have your work cut out for you. Gilbert has a long hatred for Alphas. It doesn't even have to do with his personality. I don't know much about his childhood, but I know that something bad happened when he first moved to America. That sort of fed his hate for Alphas."

"What happened?" Ivan frowned, wondering what happened to the violent Omega.

"Like I said, I don't know much about his childhood. He doesn't talk about it often. Even if we're as close as we are, he won't talk about it and so I don't pry." Arthur grunted.

Ivan nodded slowly, disappointed Arthur didn't know. "Ok… So how would I court him?"

"Tell him you want to spar. He'll like it if you do that with him. From there it's just a matter of not comparing him to an Omega or treating him like one. You'd have to treat him as an equal." Arthur leaned back in his chair slightly.

"I see. That should be easy, da?" Ivan smiled warmly, giddy to ask the other to spar with him. "Thank you."

Arthur gave him a scrutinizing look. "Look, if you're serious about being with Gilbert and all, then I won't interfere. Just know that it won't be me kicking your arse if you're hurt him. That would be Eris's job. I'll just be there to pull her off you when the cops come."

Ivan looked genuinely surprised at that. "The small Omega Loren is fascinated with?"

"She's small, but her right hook is a force to be reckoned with. She'll kill you if you mess with her pups." Arthur smirked at the thought of Eris. When he had met the girl, she was rather shy and introverted. But after getting her out of her shell, she became the outgoing and tough person she was now.

"I will keep that in mind." Ivan nodded slowly.

Arthur grunted in response, picking at a crack in the desk. "That's all I can tell you really. Any other information and Gilbert will have my head on a stick."

Ivan chuckled softly, "He would do that to his friend?"

"In his book, I'm no friend if I betray him. Loyalty to each other is something he demands from all of his friends." Arthur shrugged nonchalantly.

"So there is no way you will tell me anymore?" Ivan had to admit, he was a little disappointed at that.

"Not me. Francis and Antonio can tell you more though. Gilbert tends to be lenient with them. They know more about his past than I do. My guess is they got him drunk enough to speak about it. Some facts they're very tight-lipped about so don't get your hopes up." The Brit was quite glad he didn't know much about Gilbert's past. He didn't like being questioned by the Russian, nor did he want to talk to him for much longer.

Ivan smiled brightly at that, humming in delight. "Thank you."

"No problem…" Arthur sent a silent prayer that Gilbert wouldn't find out that he pointed Ivan in the direction to learn about his past.

For the rest of the day Ivan hounded Gilbert's friends for information about the albino. He learned from Francis that Gilbert had had a traumatic experience when he first moved here. It was one of the main things that apparently fed his hatred for Alphas. He also learned that Gilbert was rather sensitive on his legs. He found that information to be useful and made sure to remember it for later.

From Antonio he learned that Gilbert liked cute things. Though he'd deny it if asked, the Omega had a fondness for things that he thought were adorable. He also liked being complimented. The more compliments the better chance you had of getting into his good-graces. Personal space was a must. If Gilbert didn't initiate it, he wanted no physical contact. The only one's he'd willingly let touch him would be Alfred, Antonio, and Francis. It was only because it was the type of person they were, overly affectionate. He wasn't going to get pissed just because they were being themselves. He also let Eris have that honour, seeing as how he trusted her too. Ivan only hopped that the unruly Omega would allow him that privilege.

During lunch Ivan waited patiently at the table for Gilbert. While he waited, he and Alfred talked.

"So Gilbert is a good fighter, yes?" Ivan smiled, knowing Alfred would talk. The other was suspicious of Ivan's questioning at first, but in his own way. When Alfred had asked him why he had wanted to know so much about the albino, Ivan had said it was because he wanted to befriend Gilbert. That had blown away most of the suspicion, something Ivan was happy about.

"Oh yeah. I've never met an Omega who punches so hard. He's got a good left hook, but his right hook is a killer. I've earned my share of bruises from it. He's also pretty good at evading hits. This one time we were sparing with Loren, she had managed to pin him to the floor. Gilbert did something, I dunno what. But next thing I know, he has Loren's arm in his mouth and he's biting down hard." Alfred sipped his chocolate milk, having gotten it with his lunch.

"I see. So when he's backed into a corner, he bites?" Ivan hummed in thought. "Interesting…"

Alfred nodded, "You bet. He's bitten me more than once when we fight. It's like it's his backup plan."

Ivan chuckled lightly, "I am beginning to see why he is referred to as a rattlesnake. They also bite when they're backed into a corner."

"Really? I thought it was just because he hisses a lot." Alfred sipped his milk loudly.

"Hmm… Though I see him as more of a rabbit than a snake." Ivan mused aloud.

A trail of milk dripped out of Alfred's mouth as he stared blankly at Ivan. It was clear that Alfred did not see Gilbert as an adorable fuzzy rabbit.

"Dude. You need glasses more than me if you're seeing Gilbert as a bunny." The American gave a confused chuckle.

"Honestly Alfred! Ever hear of manners?" Arthur scolded as he strolled up to the table, his gang in tow.

"I have em, I just chose not to use em." Alfred stuck his tongue out at Arthur.

The Brit rolled his eyes, sitting across from the American. Gilbert sat next to Alfred while Eris took a seat next to Ivan and Romano went off in search of a certain Spaniard, only leaving with a quick ciao. Ivan smiled warmly at Gilbert, getting a scowl in return.

"Oh great. You're here." He grumbled out.

A sharp kick under the table from Eris made the albino jump, letting out a cry in pain.

"Ow! What the hell!?" He shot a glare at Eris.

The girl rested her elbows on the table, leaning over towards the white-haired male. "Gil, remember what we talked about last period?"

Gilbert snarled at her, crossing his arms over his chest. "So?"

"Sooo, I suggest if you don't want me to invoke my threat, you'd better do well to keep your promise." She gave him a pointed look, waiting for the other to cave in.

Gilbert scrunched up his nose, pouting profusely. He sent Ivan another glare before looking down at the table. "Sorry for being rude…"

"And?" Eris hummed in a singy-song voice.

"And for calling you names." He spoke through gritted teeth.

Ivan was quite surprised at the apology. If Eris was able to threaten the dangerous Omega into obeying her, then Ivan didn't give her enough recognition. Eris was an interesting Omega. She managed to make Gilbert obey like a mother would, but she did it in an Alpha kind of way. Thinking over his options carefully, Ivan titled his head to the side and let out a small hum.

"I don't accept."

"There, happy?" Gilbert huffed at Eris. He did a double take, his head snapping back to look at Ivan. "Wait what?"

"I do not accept your apology." Ivan said with a smile.

Gilbert's scent instantly gave off hostile intentions. He slowly stood from his seat, his eyes narrowing. "You ungrateful prick…" Here Gilbert was, putting down his pride just to apologize! Yet this bastard dared to refuse the apology coming from the awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt? An apology was something that rarely came from Gilbert! And yet this was already the second time he apologized to Ivan! Now he was suddenly too good for Gilbert's apology? _Who does this bastard think he is? _Gilbert hissed in his head.

Ivan held up his hands, still smiling. "Please, I mean no insult to you when I say that."

"Well that's what it's sounding like!" Gilbert smacked a hand on the table, drawing a few looks from the people around him.

"Allow me to explain." Ivan frowned, his expression darkening as he stared at the albino.

Gilbert froze for a moment, trying to decide if he should obey or not. He unconsciously gave in to his instincts, slowly sitting down as his anger began to lower into a small simmer. The wide eyed stare he gained from the people in the lunch room and from Arthur and Eris went unnoticed by the albino. The whispering that broke out amongst those viewing the _White Rattlesnake,_ had already began a new set of rumours that would later prove to be a very bad thing indeed.

"I will not accept you apology unless…" Ivan trailed off for suspense.

"Unless?" Gilbert asked impatiently.

Ivan's smile returned, his gaze softening. "You spar with me. I've heard you are quite good and I've very much like to see how powerful you are."

Gilbert was a little taken aback by that, so was Eris. Both had not seen it coming, but Arthur and Alfred had already known that Ivan was bound to ask Gilbert on a "date". It was quite obvious he had an interest in the Omega, though how deep it ran they didn't know.

"You wanna spar with me?" Gilbert's brows drew together in confusion.

Ivan nodded, chuckling lightly. "Da. I am quite interested to see how strong you are. I've heard many people talk about your unrivalled strength." He threw in a compliment, hoping it would heighten his chances of getting a yes.

Gilbert broke into a wide grin, something that he had yet to do towards Ivan. Apparently the compliment worked. Eris had tuned out the moment Ivan had thrown out the compliment, her expression going blank as she figured out his game-plan. Call it a woman's intuition or an Omega's instinct, but she could tell that Ivan was playing his cards in just the right way. What was odd was that he somehow knew that Gilbert loved compliments, and on top of that Ivan even knew that asking a date was a big no, but sparing was always welcomed. How on earth could he have known that? Eris frowned, something wasn't right.

Gilbert puffed out his chest, his snickering turning into a full-on cackle. "It's true, I'm quite awesome when it comes to fighting! I have never lost to an Alpha and I don't plan on losing! You'd better be prepared to lose!"

Ivan's eyes brightened, "So is that a yes?"

Gilbert grinned, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms over his chest. "Yeah, sure why not?"

Ivan smiled wider, delighted his plan was actually starting work.


	5. Can I Say I'm Sorry?

A/N: Hello! I'm trying to juggle between this fanfic and the other so sorry for late updates! I hope the dabble of smut in this chapter kind of makes up for it. Hopefully? ;v; Also! I went to comic con! Though I think it's been about a week since it ended? I can't recall and I'm too lazy to think XD However, I've yet to upload freaking pictures to my tumblr because I'm dang lazy. I also would like to say that I created my "King of Slytherin" blog on tumblr. I don't know if I mentioned it before in this fanfic's previous A/N, but if I didn't then there you go! I have the link in my Bio, so yay! And if you can't find it somehow or the link isn't working, just message my tumblr and I'll point you in the right direction! The way I have it set up is that the little stories I post will jump around on the timeline. It'll also allow questions to be asked. So based on the question, if I really like it, then I'll write a little story to answer it! Haven't gotten a question yet and I plan to finish up p4 to the little story with Franux and Alfred. Oh ho ho, having fun with Franux's sass. Anyways! That's all I have to say for this! Let's do some reviews!  
**AznDumplings**: You have no idea how crazy happy it makes me to hear that my writing makes people slightly ship things ;x;

**ZanyAnimeGirl**: Ja! Let's hope there's less war though ;v;

**Alba The Great**: Well here's another long chapter my friend! I'm glad you think Ivan isn't moving too fast! I was afraid people would think that.

**KyoshiWarrior**: Then I hope this content makes up for it too!

**West4242564**: Well here's a chapter with Gil being... a little sweet... and about Gilbird... well you'll just have to read and find out!

Before you read this, let me tell you how much I love Fritz. I cosplay Prussia so I have a place in my heart for the awesome dude. With that in mind, enjoy the fanfic. (Before you ask a question as to why I wrote this little bit on Fritz, finish the chapter and you'll pretty much understand.)

* * *

"Make yourself at home." Gilbert opened the front door, kicking off his shoes and pushing them to the side with his foot. He strolled into the house, dropping his bag near the couch located in the living room directly in the same room as the front door.

Ivan slipped in, closing the door behind him and setting his shoes down at the same spot Gilbert did. He looked around, liking the décor and noticing there was quite a number of German flags scattered around the room. He sniffed the air, wondering what scents he could pick up. He distinctly smelt an Alpha's presence which was accompanied by an Omega scent that practically overpowered the Alpha's. Ivan assumed it was from Gilbert's mother, or as the Omega called him, Gilbert's father. From the sound of things, none of them were present.

"My dad won't be back till 5 and my bro is probably at Feli's house. God knows he has a crush on him." Gilbert snickered, looking over his shoulder at Ivan. "Just toss your bag anywhere but the couch. After that wait here. I'm gonna go change into my sparing clothes. You don't get any because you didn't bring your own."

Ivan merely smiled, shrugging slightly. "That is fine. I am quite alright with the clothes I'm wearing."

Gilbert rolled his eyes, going down a hall and slamming a door closed. Ivan set his bag down and, ignoring the Omega's order, trailed down the hall. He stopped in front of the room he was 100% positive it belonged to the Omega, his scent was practically seeping out from behind the door. Ivan calmly forced his instincts down, ignoring the urge to break down the Omega's door and just take him there. _In due time…_ He told himself.

Ivan took a few seconds to study the door, noticing the large Prussian flag covering up the top section of the door along with a sign that read "_The room of Awesome_". He gave a small chuckle, finding it so like Gilbert. He went back to the living room just as Gilbert came out of his room in a pair of black shorts, tied up with white laces in the front, and a black tank top. He scratched his white locks, glancing up at Ivan with a brow raised.

"Are you gonna keep the scarf on to fight?" The albino asked, standing in front of the taller male and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Mm… Da, I plan to." Ivan smiled. Behind that smile however, was quite a beast that was clawing at its confinements, trying to obtain the succulent pray just barely within its reach.

Gilbert snorted, turning on his heels and walking to the other end of the living room and down another hall. "Whatever, it'll just be a serious disadvantage for you. First I gotta feed Fritz, Blackie, Berlitz, and Aster."

"Who?" Ivan tilted his head to the side, curious.

Gilbert stopped in what appeared to be a rather nicely spaced kitchen, the floor made of a smooth tile. Ivan stood in the open doorway and watched Gilbert go to a cabinet hanging over the granite countertop. On the bottom shelf were different cans of dog food, each from a German brand. There was also dried dog food on the top shelf, the bag being so big it took up a lot of space.

Gilbert waved his hands towards the shelves behind him, not looking at Ivan. "Get out the food bowls with their names on it."

Ivan did as told, walking over to Gilbert and handing the four dishes to him. "Why are their bowls inside and no outside?"

"So they don't pick their bowls up and demand food whenever they want. We made the mistake one time back in Germany. Boy, Fritz bloated like crazy. It was freaking funny." Gilbert laughed, reaching up to get some dry food in the large plastic cup already inside the bag.

"You say back in your homeland, but did you not move here when you were young? I was under that impression…" Ivan trailed off, wondering if Gilbert would answer him.

The albino paused, his brows drawn together as he made a pained smile. "Ja, we moved when I was 9 because of my father's job. We've had Fritz for around 12 years. I got to pick him out when I was 4, I even got to name him. But… Fritz is getting old." Gilbert sighed through his nose, his mood deflating.

Ivan was rather surprised at how much affection Gilbert showed for the dog. However, the pity he felt for the old thing was suddenly pushed to the side when Gilbert stood on the tips of his toes to reach inside the bag of food. Ivan calmly watched Gilbert's shirt raise up to reveal a rather toned, yet slim, waist. The hips, when not hidden by a baggy shirt or jacket, easily gave away the fact that he was an Omega. Ivan remained tranquil even as Gilbert did the same act repeatedly to fill up three of the bowls, getting a canned meal for Fritz. If a normal Alpha had been observing his desired mate show off such skin at a close proximity, his scent practically filling up the whole room, Ivan was positive the Alpha would pounce the Omega and knot in him faster than the Omega knew what was happening.

However, Ivan was a Top Alpha. He was raised as an elite, so he would act accordingly. He had more restraint; though, being around his little rabbit was truly testing his limits. Ivan could tell the beast inside of him wanted out, it was tugging and pulling at the chains Ivan had placed upon it from an early childhood. The inner Alpha wanted out, it wanted Gilbert.

"Oi, you listening." Gilbert glared at Ivan, missing the intense stare that had been directed at his hips.

Ivan buried his nose into his scarf, smiling innocently despite the fact Gilbert couldn't actually see it. "Sorry, I was thinking."

Gilbert smirked, "Oh? You think? What a surprise." Ivan pouted at the cackle that came from the other.

"You are very mean to me."

The albino paused, scowling at him. "Don't act offended, you know if I wanted to be mean you'd feel it." He held up a fist as demonstration. Gilbert picked up the bowl for Fritz and Aster, nodding to the other two bowls. "You get the honour of feeding madam Blackie, and monsieur Berlitz."

Ivan rolled his eyes, wondering if he should retort because Gilbert had ordered him. Instead he complied, very much liking the satisfied smirk that crossed Gilbert's face. _I will gain great pleasure in being the one to replace that with a face of passion._ Ivan thought happily to himself, following Gilbert to the back of the house and helping the Omega open the door.

Gilbert whistled once the door was open, shouting out to the dogs in German. Lying on the lawn were four dogs, a lovely white one, a German Shepherd, a Doberman, and a Golden Retriever. They lifted their heads, their ears pricked up at the sound of one of their master's voices. Three of the dogs stood up quickly, the three big animals waiting patiently for the elder white one to also rise.

Gilbert used his foot to close the sliding glass door, moving along the stone patio and stopping at the edge. He cleared his throat and clacked his heels together, standing straight like a solider.

"Achtung!" He more or less shouted.

Ivan watched with wide eyes as the dogs all lined up at the edge of the grass, not crossing over to the stone floor. They sat down in a straight line, their ears pricked in attention. The dogs stood still and quite, their focus on their master who was giving orders.

"Alright you brats, you know the drill! Sound off!" Gilbert grinned, glancing at Ivan from the corner of his eye before looking back at his beloved dogs. "Fritz!"

The old dog barked once in response, his tail wagging slowly.

Gilbert looked at the German Shepard next to him, "Aster!"

The German Shepherd gave a powerful bark, his well-built body standing tall, his tail lying still like a good little solider. Gilbert, seeming satisfied with this, moved down the line to the Doberman.

"Blackie!" He shouted, getting a response from the beautiful dog. He them turned to the last dog, grinning. "And last but not least, Berlitz!"

The golden dog wagged his tail happily, barking once like all the others. Gilbert looked over his shoulder at Ivan, smirking.

"Well? Pretty awesome right?" He snickered.

Ivan nodded, "Da! That was very cool! You have your dogs under control really well! They are very big too."

Gilbert nodded, satisfied with the answer. "You bet they are. Small when they're pups, but they shoot up real fast. Almost like weeds!"

Ivan tilted his head, the dogs mimicking the movement and staring at the stranger. The Alpha looked at Fritz, curious as to what breed he was. Turning his head to Gilbert, he voiced his question.

Gilbert glanced at him then Fritz, "Fritzy? He's a White Shepherd. You know, that one breed where it's a decedent from a German Shepherd? Yeah. Anyways, time to eat!"

Gilbert made to move, but his dogs didn't follow. They continued to sit, though they turned their head to watch him, whimpers coming from them. Gilbert paused, snorting as he remembered what he forgot to do.

"Sorry guys. Ahem." He cleared his throat, "Abtun!" The dogs all broke rank at that, flocking to Gilbert and all cramming around his legs. He laughed as they tended to shove him this way and that, all wanting attention.

Ivan chuckled lightly, blinking in surprise when he felt his thigh nudged. Looking down, he saw Fritz looking up at him, his tongue lolling out while his tail wagged at a slow, constant pace. He smiled down at the old, calmer dog. He mumbled a greeting in Russian, earning another nudge from Fritz. Gilbert looked over them, his brows raised in a mixture between surprise and curiosity. Fritz was a dog who was very protective of Gilbert, the albino had been with him for a long time after all. Therefore, if Gilbert brought anyone home, it was Fritz's job to see if they were a good person. If he liked them, he would rub his head against them.

Deciding not to dwell too much on that, Gilbert decided it was best to now feed the large animals so they could get to sparing. "You've got to say their name right before you set the bowl down, that way they know it's their bowl."

Ivan nodded, "Blackie?" The large dog looked up at him, her ears pricked in attention.

She moved over to him, waiting for Ivan to set her bowl down. The large female then licked Ivan's hand just as it was retreating. Hesitantly, the Alpha gently pet her on the head. She licked his hand again until he stopped. Blackie then started eating her food, chowing down happily.

"Aster." Gilbert said, the German Shepard jumping up with a bark. Gilbert snickered, setting the bowl down and giving the dog a quick rub on the side of the head.

After feeding Berlitz and giving him the same treatment, Gilbert then fed Fritz his canned food. The albino explained that it was because he couldn't handle dry foods well, something about cancer in his throat making it hard to swallow dry food. After giving much love to each of his dogs and a super long kiss to Fritz's nose, Gilbert was ready to go and spar. They went into the room inside the house designed for the task, the Omega popping his knuckles along the way. Gilbert set up the mats while Ivan waited patiently for him to finish. After they had the mats all set up, they stretched quickly to loosen their muscles. When he was done, Gilbert stood in the center, crossings his arms over his chest.

"Rules are that if you tap out, you lose. On the ground for more than five seconds, you lose. Anything is allowed so long as it sticks to sparing." He informed the Russian who walked into the center with him, a good portion of distance between them.

"Da, I understand." Ivan nodded, smiling.

"Ready?" Gilbert asked, moving into a defensive stance.

Ivan nodded, moving into a defensive pose. To be honest, he was quite positive he could take Gilbert down with one hand. It wasn't that he doubted the Omega to be strong, for he knew Gilbert was. The problem was his Top Alpha strength, surely Gilbert couldn't beat that?

The moment Ivan nodded his head, Gilbert shot forward without warning. Ivan was surprised with how quick Gilbert moved. He was also surprised when the other leapt and slid on the ground, right between Ivan's legs and onto the other side. While he had been sliding, the Omega had made a quick grab for the tale of Ivan's scarf that was hanging in the front of him. He yanked it back and that caused Ivan to lean forward, though not enough for him to fall over on his own. Gilbert gave him that extra push, lifting a foot up and slamming it into Ivan's ass, effectively making him hit the floor face-first.

Gilbert tackled the Russian, scarf tail still in hand. He sat on the Alpha's back while keeping a tight hold on the end of the scarf, making it rather hard for Ivan to get up and a little hard for him to breath. Gilbert let go precisely five seconds later, rolling off of Ivan and letting him sit up. The albino gave him a cocky grin, leaning back on the palm of his hands.

"That's my win." Gilbert snickered when Ivan pulled at his scarf, letting himself regain his breath. "Told you the scarf would be a hindrance."

"But… You used it to your advantage. If I had taken it off beforehand like you said, then you couldn't have used it against me." Ivan realized that, if he had taken the scarf off like Gilbert had told him to, would the albino have found another way to beat him?  
Gilbert pressed the bottom of his feet together, holding them there with his hands as he rocked back and forth. "Well this is sparing, so no duh I'd tell you. If it was real and I planned on hurting you, I wouldn't have told you about the scarf and I would've strangled you till you passed out."

Ivan nodded, "I see. You are surprisingly kind."

Gilbert blushed, sputtering. "D-dummkopf! First I'm mean and now I'm kind? Make up your mind!"

Ivan chuckled, standing up and beginning to unwind his scarf. He set it down on the bench in the far corner of the room, returning to the mat.

"Ok, now I am ready." He smiled.

Gilbert hesitated, frowning slightly. "Hay, what happened there?" He gestured to Ivan's neck which were laced with white bandages.

The Russian blinked, almost forgetting about the childhood wound. He raised a hand to it, giving a smaller, half-hearted smile. He was pretty sure Gilbert was the only one who'd actually dare to ask a Top Alpha how he got wounds.

As Ivan prepped for an answer, he was interrupted by Gilbert. "And don't give me that Alpha shit and make up a story if the actually truth is lame. I want to hear it, awesome or not."

Ivan, though surprised, found himself smiling at Gilbert. It was quite like him to be so blunt. "Well, when I was a child I had a babysitter. He was an Alpha, but a rather mean one. He liked to pick on me a lot. One time he thought it'd be funny to wrap barbed wire around my neck. I ended up with scars."

Gilbert gave him an alarmed look, "That's not being picked on you dummkopf! That's abuse! I hope you kicked his ass for it!"

Ivan gave a shrug, "It doesn't matter now. Anyways, shall we go another round? I am positive I will win this one."

The albino jumped up, getting back into a defensive pose. "Don't count on it!"

With a quick nod, the two sprang into action. Ivan, expecting Gilbert to make another dive, was a little caught off guard when the albino instead rushed him and threw a punch. He barely dodged it, but the feel of the air rushing past him made him question whether Gilbert was sparing or was he actually fighting. He caught Gilbert's wrist, catching the other that aimed at his head. He sent a smile to the scowling male, though it quickly fell when Gilbert jumped up and threw his legs forward, bunching them up and pressing them against Ivan's stomach. With one forceful shove, the two both flew away from each other and landed on the ground.

Ivan stood up slowly, rubbing his stomach. "Does everyone in your family fight like this?"

"Yeah, you should see my dad fight! He's strong, but our neighbour, Romulus, always manages to beat him! You should've seen my dad's face when he was first pinned to the ground! I've never seen him that red. It was hilarious!" Gilbert grinned widely, getting back on his feet.

Gilbert gave a swift nod before they both leapt at each other again. This time Gilbert evaded towards the side, swinging his leg out and hitting Ivan in the gut with a roundhouse kick. Ignoring the pain, Ivan latched around Gilbert's leg. He gave a forceful tug and Gilbert lost his balance, his other leg sliding out from underneath him and ending up with the albino doing the splits. Gilbert let out a high squeak, leaning forward so he flopped on his stomach, Ivan still holding his leg. The Alpha, thinking he was winning, smiled happily.

Gilbert slid his body around Ivan's leg, latching onto it and biting firmly. Ivan yelped, felling it even through his pants. He dropped Gilbert's leg, trying to shake the Omega off. However, no matter how hard he moved his leg, the other wouldn't let go! Ivan reached over, grabbing the back of Gilbert's shirt and pulling back. There was the sound of fabric ripping and Ivan was sure he had a hole in his pant leg thanks to Gilbert's teeth, but thankfully he had gotten the albino off.

Gilbert looked at Ivan, still being held by the back of the shirt by the taller male. He suddenly lunged at Ivan, throwing them both to the floor. He straddled the other, grinning down at in.

"Ha! I win!"

Ivan gave a playful growl, "Nyet." Grabbing Gilbert's shoulders, he suddenly flipped the other over, pinning him to the blue mat. "Now, I have won."

Gilbert squirmed, trying to get out of Ivan's grip. "Bastard!"

Ivan began counting down in Russian, happy that he was winning. That is… until he felt Gilbert's leg's wrap themselves tightly around his waist. _He's flexible!_ Ivan couldn't help thinking as Gilbert grabbed the front of his shirt and somehow managed to roll both him and Ivan thanks to the force his legs gave. Once again he had Ivan pinned under him, his cocky smirk back.

"That's a move I learned from my father." He chuckled.

"Is that so? Well he has my compliments." Ivan actually didn't mind being pinned under Gilbert, it gave him a good view.

"Two for the German, zero for the Russian. You're losing this war you Soviet bastard!" The albino snickered, poking Ivan in the chest before getting off of him and standing up, ready for the next round.

"I may have lost the battle, but I have yet to lose the war." Ivan chuckled, prepping himself. Enough playing, now he would show Gilbert just how strong he was.

The two continued to spar for a good hour, the total tallying up to 12 wins for Gilbert and 11 wins for Ivan. To be honest, Ivan could've won the last round. But he had remembered being told that Gilbert's pride was everything, it would be best not to destroy it when had already apparently gotten so far! Currently, both he and Ivan were crashing on the couch in the living room. The two males were rather tired, their energy drained. Both were sweating quite a bit, and since Ivan and Gilbert were sitting right next to each other on the couch, Ivan could smell Gilbert's scent stronger than before they started their sparring session.

"That was good." Gilbert panted, chugging down the water from his plastic bottle.

Ivan sipped at his, humming in agreement. He tried hard not to focus on the way some water escaped Gilbert's mouth, trailing down his chin and sometimes down his neck to escape below his shirt. However, it was proving to be a hard task with how close the other was.

Gilbert leaned back in the chair, sighing loudly. "This would be fun to do again! You're not bad at fighting. Still not as awesome at it as me, but pretty good."

"I will take that as a compliment." Ivan smiled at the red-eyed male.

Gilbert grinned, drinking from his water again while Ivan continued to stare. The albino paused, lowering his water to look at Ivan with a confused expression. "…What?"

Ivan set his water bottle down on the counter near the table, reaching out his hand to brush against Gilbert's cheek. Gilbert's eyes widened slightly when Ivan leaned forward, gently connecting their lips together. Gilbert was shocked, needless to say. Ivan, planning on pulling away, froze the moment Gilbert unconsciously responded to the kiss.

Inside Ivan, the beast chained down managed to break free slightly, fuelling Ivan's drive. He cupped Gilbert's cheeks with both hands, kissing the albino with more heat. He used his mouth to open Gilbert's, slipping his tongue in and exploring the new territory. Gilbert stiffened, letting out a moan against Ivan's lips. The sound sent a nice thrill through Ivan, heat pooling in his lower abdomen. He shifted in the couch so he was now kneeling over Gilbert, slowly easing the albino on his back. Gilbert dropped his water in shock when Ivan moved a hand to slide up his shirt.

"W-wait a second!" He gasped, crying out as one of his nipples were viciously tweaked.

Ivan nibbled on Gilbert's jaw, sliding his shirt up higher. He took a moment to look at Gilbert's body, admiring the paleness of it and the light pink buds adorning his chest. He lowered his head and flicked his tongue over one, earning a shuddering cry from Gilbert, the Omega arching his back at the touch. The feelings were new to him, the scents rising from the Alpha were not. Gilbert had experienced smelling such a scent before. It was when he had been attacked by an Alpha when they had first arrived in America. If Romulus hadn't come along when he did, the Omega would probably have been kidnapped and raped, maybe worse.

Though what Ivan was doing scared Gilbert, what scared him more was the fact that he was a little comfortable with it. Gilbert's body jerked in surprise when Ivan enveloped the small bud into his mouth, sucking on it and tugging gently with his teeth while his hand played with the other. Gilbert turned his head, attempting to bite back the noises coming from him. When he felt Ivan's other hand slide down his stomach and underneath the hem of his shorts, the Omega suddenly jerked to his senses.

"I-Ivan! Wait!" He let out a cry when a hand wrapped around his manhood, slowly stroking it.

Protests died in Gilbert's throat as Ivan began to pump him, the Russian moving up to suck on Gilbert's collar bone and leave red markings all over the snowy white skin. While his hand worked at jerking Gilbert off, Ivan was simply loving the noises coming from the violent Omega. He was positive this was the first time anyone has heard such noises from the other. He was also positive that this was the first time that anyone has ever touched Gilbert in such a way. The very thought sent heat straight to Ivan's cock, making him grow hard.

Ivan moved up so he could capture Gilbert's lips, kissing him breathless. His hand picked up speed, his thumb rubbing the tip and passing over the slit ever so slowly. Precum already coating the member along with Ivan's hand. He leaned back as to look at Gilbert's pleasure-filled face. His eyes were closed tight, his cheeks flushed a dark red while his lips were parted to let loose his beautiful sounds. Ivan let out a feral growl, leaning over to suck on Gilbert's neck. This was his, the marks would show that. Gilbert belonged to him. This Omega was his.

Gilbert clawed at Ivan's back in blind pleasure, his senses leaving him breathless. He bit into Ivan's shoulder, earning a grunt from the larger male. Gilbert suddenly felt himself close to release, the feeling building up in his gut and threatening to explode. With a shudder and a lengthy cry, he came into Ivan's waiting hand. His hold on Ivan went slack and his teeth let go of the man. Gilbert flopped on his back, staring off into the distance, dazed and breathing hard. Ivan, intending to continue, slid his hand down Gilbert's inner thigh and towards his puckered entrance. The moment his finger brushed against it, Gilbert snapped to attention.

His hand quickly flew up and slapped Ivan clear across the cheek, the sound echoing around the room with a loud crack. Ivan looked at Gilbert with wide eyes, evidently shocked he was hit. Gilbert glared at him, his bottom lip quivering. His shoulders were shaking in embarrassment and anger, his cheeks painted a dark red.

"Get. Out." He hissed through clenched teeth.

Ivan, finally realizing what he had just done, shot up from the couch. "G-Gilbert! S-sorry! I did not mean to go that far! I-!" Ivan jumped and blocked his face as a snow globe was hurled at him, smashing against his arms.

The glass pieces fell and the liquid inside got on Ivan, soaking parts of his clothes. Gilbert reached over and grabbed a picture frame on the counter behind them, hurling it at Ivan.

"Get out! Get out and don't come back! Don't even fucking talk to me again!" He screamed, grabbing things and chucking it at Ivan.

Ivan dodged as many items as he could, but he was hit with most of them. Gilbert had a very good arm! The Russian quickly grabbed his bag and darted for the door, barely having time to slip on his shoes and let himself out. When he closed the door, he heard the sound of glass shattering against what he would call his saviour. Ivan quickly sprinted home, his arms hurting from the glass of the snow globe. Looking down on it, he noticed there were a few cuts. His cheek also stung quite fiercely. Reaching up a tentative hand, Ivan winced. That would swell, it was obvious.

Now it might've been a little insulting to his pride as a Top Alpha to run from his Omega without finishing the deed, but he had been shocked by the look of betrayal on Gilbert's face. And he had indeed betrayed Gilbert's trust! Gilbert trusted him enough to invite him into his home and even show him his dogs. Gilbert had trusted him not to do anything, yet he had betrayed that. The Omega had even been talking about inviting him over again to spar! That seemed like it wasn't going to happen anytime soon, if ever.

Back at Gilbert's house, the Omega had migrated to his room with Fritz after he had showered. He had scrubbed at his body furiously, leaving the mess he created downstairs. He really didn't care, if he got in trouble then so be it. Gilbert opened up his closet, the room rather spacious. It was filled with soft blankets and his collection of cute and cuddly stuffed animals. This was Gilbert's nest, the place he went to when he was in heat or he needed a place away from everything. Closing the door behind him and flicking on the built-in light, the room was enveloped in the soothing lime-green shade. Gilbert had personally changed the cover on the light bulbs just so it'd do this. He had a blue one, the green one currently on, and a light purple one.

Curling himself up in the blankets, he laid against the stuffed animals. Fritz moved over to him, curling up at his side and nuzzling the albino. Gilbert wrapped his arms around the dog's neck, burying his nose in the comforting smell. He stayed like that for hours, Fritz only moving every now and again to find a comfortable spot for his old hips. When his brother had come home an hour later, he had the displeasure of stepping on the broken glass.

"Gilbert! What the hell is with the mess!?" He shouted, banging his fist on the Omega's door. "Gilbert!"

"Go away West! I don't want to deal with your god damn nagging right now!" The albino yelled back, muffled by the doors he was behind.

Ludwig frowned, suddenly worried. His brother didn't yell at him, maybe when they argued, but never without a reason. Something must've been bothering Gilbert, something big. He hesitated, deciding not to voice his thoughts until Germania came home and helped him. Ludwig may understand his brother, but when it came to Gilbert's emotional moments, the Alpha thought it'd be better to leave it to another Omega.

The next day at school, Gilbert avoided Ivan like the first time they met. Pride be damned, Ivan was ready to fall to his knees and beg Gilbert for his forgiveness. He was beginning to like the albino, not just have an interest in him. Yet no matter how hard he tried, Gilbert wouldn't listen! After a week of being ignored by the male, he was beginning to give up hope.

"Shit. You must've messed up bad." Loren commented.

She, Alfred, and Ivan were all hanging out after school near the bleachers. It was after football practice, though Ivan wasn't a part of the team. He simply sat and waited for his friends to finish.

"Da, I did not mean to go too far. He was just too cute, I couldn't help myself." The male frowned.

"Don't say you went too far. No no, going too far is ending up like Alfred and Arthur." Loren shook her head, pointing at the American.

"Hey!" Alfred scowled at her.

"Anyways, I think it'd be better if you stay away from Gilbert for a while. Not because of your fight, but because of something else."

"Something else?" Ivan drew his brows together in confusion.

Loren nodded, sighing through her nose. "Eris tells me that Fritz is sick, like badly. She's afraid that this might be it for the old dog."

"What?! Fritz is sick!?" Alfred gasped in horror. He had gotten to know the old dog from his frequent visits to Gilbert's house. "But he was completely fine when I last saw him! And that was only 4 days ago!"

Loren nodded grimly, crossing her arms over her chest and looking up at the sky. "Apparently it was pretty cold a few nights ago and it made his cancer act up somehow. But all I know is that Fritz is laid up in the hospital and Gilbert isn't eating, he isn't sleeping, and he isn't going home right away. He heads straight for the clinic and has to practically be dragged out by his dad."

Ivan frowned deeply, his brows drawn together. "Where is Gilbert? He is at the clinic, da? Where is that?"

Loren frowned at him, "Not to be a stick-in-the-mud, but I really think you should leave him alone until Fritz gets better. Or at least until… you know… Gilbert gets over it…"

Ivan's mood darkened visibly and he set a cold glare on the lower ranking Alpha. "I want to be there for Gilbert for the good and the bad. I need to know where he is _now_." His tone left no room for argument, the Top Alpha using his higher ranking to get what he wanted. Alfred gave him a disappointed look, though he could kind of understand Ivan's feelings.

Loren hesitated before sighing, shaking her head. "Damn it. Eris is going to kill me for this, so do me a favour and not attend my funeral."

She dug in her pocket for her phone, flipping it open and pressing a number on speed dial, after a few seconds of waiting it picked up.

"Heeey Jackie boy! Need a favour." She grinned, a hand on one of her hips. "Hmm? No, it's not gonna involve Tyler. No, it has nothing to do with Eris either."

She rolled her eyes, still grinning. "Ok that was one time! And besides, Vinny never did hand me over a pair of her underwear, so I'd say the debt hasn't been fulfilled yet."

Ivan and Alfred shared a glance, growing a little worried for the Omega that had managed to catch the eye of a rather disturbing Female Alpha.

"I need to know where Gilbert's holed up in. I'm positive Eris has made stops to feed him and keep him company, right?" Loren hummed in delight, rocking on the ball of her heels. "What she doesn't know won't hurt her." Loren suddenly looked annoyed, letting out a soft growl. "Don't compare me to Tyler. It's his own fault he can't keep it in his pants and it's your fault for going back to him. Be smart and use that college brain, go out with someone else."

The girl moved the phone from her ear as there was loud yelling on the other end before their ears were met with the dial tone. She chuckled, going through her contacts. "Touchy."

"Why go through this trouble? Can you not just call Gilbert and ask?" Ivan sighed, trying to be patient.

"Because this is more fun!" She grinned, putting the phone to her ear. "Hey-o Vexy the sexy! I'm good, how about you?" Loren laughed, nodding. "Good good… Hey Vexy, I need a favour. Whereabouts on a certain albino Omega? Have the information?"

Loren bent over and reached into her bag, pulling out a pen. She then grabbed Ivan's hand, humming in confirmation as she wrote down the address. She capped her pen, grinning.

"Thanks! Oh, and Tyler would like some shower shots of Jack. He says he'll introduce you to some Alphas. Hm? Well of course they have an insane amount of pride! Alright, I'll tell him you're up for it!" Loren hung up and looked between Ivan and Alfred, the two giving her horrified looks.

"What?" She raised a brow in mild confusion.

Alfred glanced down at her lowered phone. "Did you just make a deal on selling out other Alphas to Eris's Alpha brother? The one Eris, Gilbert, **_and _**Arthur told me to stay away from least I fear for my ass!?"

"Your point? If Tyler's giving out their info, then it must mean they're bastards who made a pass at Jack. My little bro is pretty possessive when it comes to Jackie. That's why whenever he sees an Alpha or a Beta hitting on the dude, he'll call Vexy up and make a little exchange. It's quite interesting." She grinned devilishly.

"That's barbaric." Alfred squeaked, obviously disturbed by the live Alpha trafficking they were witnessing.

Loren laughed, waving her hand in dismissal. "Don't worry! Just keep your paws to your own Omega and you can keep your ass pure!"

Ivan grimaced under his scarf, waving slightly. "Well I am off to find Gilbert then. Thank you for the address, along with that… lovely bit of info."

Loren and Alfred bid Ivan farewell, the two watching the Top Alpha speed walk towards the clinic. Ivan, not knowing what to do, bought a cornflower at a nearby flower market for the Omega. Hopefully it would cheer him up. Ivan glanced around as he walked, making note of a pet store that was having a sale on its birds and fish. He'd have to remember to stop by and buy something for Fritz when he was better. Ivan walked for a few more minutes, passing by a few people along the sidewalk.

He searched for the clinic sign, spotting it a few stores away. "_Family Pet Care" _was written on the store in big red letters, standing out like a sore thumb. He smiled, looking down at the flower and back up at the store. Just as he was about to cross the street and walk up to the clean looking building, he caught sight of a mop of white hair leaning against the clinic. His powerful sense of smell picked up Gilbert's scent along with the overwhelming stench of grief.

Ivan could see Gilbert covering his face with his hands, a dog collar clenched in one of his fists. The Omega's shoulders were shaking violently and his legs looked ready to give. Ivan suddenly heard nothing but a high pitched beep. He faintly recalled dropping the flower and practically sprinting across the road, not looking to see if there were cars coming or not. He stopped in front of Gilbert, his breathing coming in little pants. Raising his hands up, he brushed them against Gilbert's arm.

The Omega's head snapped up, his tear-stained face greeting Ivan. The Top Alpha's brows drew together and he frowned, taking Gilbert's cheeks.

"I-Ivan!?" He sniffed, brows drawn together in confusion.

"Gilbert…" He began talking in Russian, his tone overflowing concern.

Gilbert tried to pull away, whipping at his eyes with his free hand. "D-dummkopf! What the hell are you doing here? Go away and bother someone else!" He snapped angrily.

Ignoring him, Ivan glanced down at the collar in his grip. It was black with a silver band, Ivan recalled Fritz wearing the same thing. Catching a glimpse of the name carved into the silver tag, he understood the intense smell of grief coming off of Gilbert. Without saying anything, he drew the albino into a tight embrace. The Omega, shocked by the movement, began to shove at Ivan's chest.

"Let go you dumb Alpha! I told you to let go!" He snarled, though it was unthreatening seeing as how it was broken up with sniffs and hiccups.

"I am sorry Gilbert. I really am." The Alpha murmured into Gilbert's hair, kissing the top of his head as he ran a soothing hand up and down Gilbert's back.

The albino's thrashings halted after a while and soon the crying started up again. When Gilbert started to make small hiccups and whimpers, the male had suddenly latched onto Ivan's forearm and bitten down. At first Ivan was shocked, but then he noticed that Gilbert was only doing it so he wouldn't make a sound. People passed by, their scents giving away their curiosity. However, a dangerous glare from Ivan and a distinct smell that said "_Keep your distance_" made sure they weren't disturbed.

They stood there for who knows how long, Ivan's hold on Gilbert not relenting and the albino's heart wrenching sobs not reducing. Ivan suddenly remembered the pet store, biting his bottom lip. There was a chance Gilbert could take it the wrong way, but there was also the chance it'd work. Seeing Gilbert cry like this was unreal. The usually strong Omega was in Ivan's arms, completely broken up about his dog's death. Ivan didn't like this Gilbert, it was a Gilbert he did not want to see. The only tears he wanted to see on Gilbert's face was either from tears of pleasure or tears from happiness, not from sadness.

He slowly eased his hold on the Omega, earning a small whimper from the male. Gently taking Gilbert's face between his hands, he leaned in and kissed the other's forehead lightly. Pulling back, he looked into Gilbert's eyes, his scent giving off his sincerity.

"Gilbert, I know I cannot take away the pain… But I might know a way I can help ease it." He mumbled to the other, hoping it would work.

Gilbert slowly shook his head, frowning. "I don't know what you can do. Fritz is gone. H-he was in so much pain, I-I had no choice. My father wasn't here to tell the doctor, he's at work! I had to! Today, just seeing him lying there and practically dying before my eyes– I-I just… I had to tell them to–." Gilbert shuddered as he let out another painful sob, burying his face in Ivan's chest.

Ivan's heart clenched tightly, it must've been painful. Gilbert had to give the order to put Fritz down. His father wasn't present to do it and Gilbert's little brother was at home taking care of the other dogs. It was up to Gilbert to make the decision and he chose to let his dog go rather than keep him alive and in pain. Fritz, the dog who had been with Gilbert almost all of his life. Gilbert had to make the painful decision on his own.

Giving him another tight squeeze, he then let Gilbert go and took his free hand. "Come, we will try to make you feel better!"

Gilbert gave little resistance, instead he let Ivan pull him down the street. The albino rubbed at his eyes, still red in the face and tears making his cheeks stiff and uncomfortable. Ivan pulled him along until he suddenly stopped in front of the pet store he passed on the way here.

Gilbert's eyes widened and he took a small step back, shaking his head. "Ivan, wait–."

"Gilbert, I am not bringing you here to replace Fritz. I am bringing you here so you can chose something to help ease the loss. Something you can confide to. I know you have your other dogs, but you did not pick them out yourself, correct? Well here you can pick out whatever you want, I will pay for it." Ivan said, gently leading him into the store.

The Omega frowned at him, "I can't accept that."

Ivan turned around, placing his hands on Gilbert's shoulders. "It is fine, da? I am willing to pay so accept my offer. I promise you, I do not mind."

Hesitating, Gilbert reluctantly nodded. "Ok… If you're sure…"

The two walked around the store, the Alpha following the red-faced Omega. Gilbert made a point to avoid the dogs, instead looking at the other animals. He frowned after his third time of wondering around the store. Stopping, he turned on his heel and frowned at Ivan.

"Look, I'm sorry but I can't. Nothing is calling out to me and I'm not going to go over near the dogs. This has been a pointless mission of yours, so I'm pretty freaking sorry." He snapped, Fritz's collar clenched tightly in his hand.

Suddenly, Ivan and Gilbert both heard a peep. The albino looked around, it sounded awfully close. Ivan drew his brows together in confusion when they heard it again. Where the hell was it coming from? When he heard it for a third time, Ivan caught sight of something moving atop Gilbert's head. It was yellow and fluffy, how did he not notice it!?

"Um… Gilbert?" He pointed up at the yellow thing.

The albino looked up, feeling around on his head. He grasped the yellow thing, lifting it off and holding it to eye-level. It was a yellow chick, though if it was a normal bird or a chicken was hard to tell.

"The hell? When did it get on my head?" Gilbert stared at the bird in obvious confusion. Just how did the two of them not notice something fly and land on Gilbert's head!?

The bird peeped, flapping its wings. Raising a brow, Gilbert set it down in the palm of his hand. "Huh… He's pretty sneaky."

"It's strange how I did not notice him earlier. He is yellow and your hair is white! I should've been able to spot him." Ivan hummed lightly, what an interesting bird.

"You're right. That was pretty awesome." Gilbert grinned down at the bird, petting its head with his finger gently.

"An awesome bird for an awesome person?" Ivan offered, a small smile gracing his lips.

A few seconds passed before Gilbert's cocky grin pulled at his lips. He smiled at Ivan, then at the little bird. "Well how about it? You wanna come live with me?"

The bird chirped in response, flying up and plopping itself back on Gilbert's head. The albino nodded, smirking at Ivan.

"That settles it! I'm taking him home!" Gilbert declared happily.

With a small chuckle, Ivan paid for the small bird along with a cage and around a month's supply of bird feed. Though, seeing as how small the bird was, it'd probably last two months, maybe more. Gilbert was more than grateful when Ivan bought the supplies and even offered to carry the bag. On the way back to Gilbert's house, Ivan learned that Fritz's ashes would be picked up tomorrow along with his paw print pressed into clay. The subject had made Gilbert grow a little grim, his frown appearing on his face.

"So!" Ivan suddenly cried, trying to draw Gilbert's thoughts away from anything depressing. "What will you name him?"

Gilbert glanced up at the bird atop his head, attempting to catch a glimpse of its yellow form. The bird leaned over, making eye contact with Gilbert and peeping.

"Hm… It has to be awesome like my name…" Gilbert let out a hum as he thought about it, his head tilting from side to side slowly. He suddenly stopped, snapping his fingers. "I got it! _Gilbird_! I'll call him Gilbird!"

He turned to grin at Ivan, holding out his arms and making a motion as if he was awaiting Ivan's praise. "Well? Awesome am I right!? I'm so freaking good at coming up with names!"

Ivan nodded slowly, smiling if only to amuse the albino. "Yes. It is quite the stunning name."

Gilbert grinned at him, reaching up to pet Gilbird's head. "You bet your ass it is!"

Ivan chuckled, him and Gilbert walking back to the albino's house in silence. When they reached the front steps, Ivan passed over the bag and prepared to bid the other farewell. Instead of kissing him goodbye, Ivan figured the other needed his space. After the rather intimate display of comfort today, Ivan was positive Gilbert would rid him of his arms if he tried anything. He wasn't scared of the Omega, he just didn't intend to ruin any ground he managed covered today.

"Good night Gilbert. I hope you eat a good meal and sleep well, da?" He gave the other a smile, reaching up to gently pat Gilbird. "Good night little one. Take care of Gilbert."

"Ivan! H-hold on a minute." Gilbert suddenly spoke up as the other turned around. Ivan glanced over his shoulder curiously, surprised to see Gilbert blushing and looking down at his feet.

"Yes?" He asked, turning around fully to give all his focus to Gilbert.

The Omega shifted on his feet for a few seconds before glancing up at Ivan. His bottom lip was sticking out in a slight pout, making him look irresistibly cute with his blush. It took all of Ivan's willpower to not let the beast inside of him out to pounce the unsuspecting prey before him.

"T-thanks for today… I'm glad it was you that saw me crying… I don't think I could live it down if anyone else I knew saw it. I know you'll keep your mouth shut and not blab so… yeah." He rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment, looking down at his feet. "And thanks for buying Gilbird and stuff for him… It means a lot…"

Ivan smiled brightly, beaming with happiness. "Do not worry! I am very happy to have helped you!"

Gilbert suddenly moved forward, giving Ivan a hug. Too stunned to move, Ivan just stood there and watched the Omega scurry to his front door, unlocking it and pushing it open. He scowled at Ivan over his shoulder, his blush a tad bit darker.

"Tell anyone I hugged you and you'll wake up in a coffin 6-feet under." He threatened.

Ivan smiled warmly, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "It will be a secret I shall carry to my grave."

"Good."

"Good night Gilbert. Sleep well." Ivan chuckled.

The Omega hesitated before slowly slipping into the house after whispering a small, "Good night".

Ivan let out a giddy laugh, turning to walk himself back home. He felt immensely happy. Surely he had passed multiple hurdles with the Omega, yes? He had been allowed to kiss Gilbert on the forehead, hug him, and he even got a hug in return! Ivan knew he shouldn't let it get to his head, but he just couldn't help it. Letting out another childish giggle of delight, Ivan made the trek back home in high spirits.


End file.
